I can't believe it
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: Sequel to Fancy meeting you here. This story takes place five years after the wedding. Plenty of fluff and drama to come. Please read and enjoy! Please review!  Almost complete now!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Five years later:

Clare's POV:

"I think he's cheating on me Adam". I sobbed into Adam's chest. Adam rubbed my back gently before saying,

"Why do you think that?" I cried harder before I said,

"He's been distant lately and not answering my` calls when I call him at work." Adam gave me a knowing look and said,

"I will look into it for you Clare-bear." I clung onto Adam for a few more minutes until it was time for me to go pick up Devin from kindergarten.

I drove in silence all the way to the school. When I finally got there I saw Devin's class running outside playing. I smiled at how happy my son was. He looked so much like Eli and me. Mostly Devin looked like me. He had my hair, but he had Eli's bright green eyes. He looked like an amazing combination of the both of us.

When Devin's teacher saw me walk towards the class, she told Devin to go get his back pack and coat. I made a little small talk with his teacher before departing to my car with my exhausted looking son. Despite having a hard pregnancy, Devin turned out just fine. He hadn't had any health issues really, and I was really glad for that.

When Devin and I got to the car, I buckled him in and I got into my seat. I looked at him in the rear view mirror and said,

"How was your day baby?" He smiled and said,

"It was great!" I laughed at his enthusiasm and said,

"Oh and why was it great?" He did a slight smirk before saying,

"I met the girl I am going to spend the rest of my life with today, just like you and daddy." My smile turned into a frown and I said,

"Why do you say that?" He giggled and said,

"I simply love her." His innocent love made me wonder more and more about mine and Eli's current situation. I decided to confront him when I get home.

Eli's POV:

I had a huge surprise for Clare. I had been distant lately so I could work on it. I wanted everything to be perfect. Tomorrow night was Clare and my fifth wedding anniversary and our sons fifth birthday. I wanted to give her something special. Something memorable, so I planned a trip away. Clare and I never got a proper honeymoon; so I thought why not has it now. In my mind it was perfect. The only person who knew about the trip was Adam, and I swore him to secrecy.

I had a trip planned to go to Hawaii, a tropical paradise in the states. Clare had told me once that she went there and loved it. I wanted to take her where her heart desired. After five years, I was even more in love with her, and I wouldn't change a thing.

When it came to Devin, he had my personality with a hint of Clare's smarts. He was just perfect. He looked like both of us, and I definitely sure he was mine. I never had doubts of that, other people did though. I had friends in high school that said the way Devin was conceived said that Clare was a slut for sure and our child probably wasn't even mine to start with; she was just playing me. I never believed any of those lies. Our family was perfect.

While I was talking to Clare's parents about my plans, my phone went off.

Ring, ring…

"Hello?" I answered casually.

"Eli! Dude Clare thinks you are cheating on her, she cried on me for an hour today." My stomach dropped, does she really think I would cheat on her; she was my life.

"You didn't tell her; did you?" Adam sighed and said,

"I told her I would look into what was going on with you. You need to spend some time with her tonight, maybe go to dinner to reassure her you still love her." I can't believe she thinks I don't love her. I will show her tonight I love her.

"Okay, thanks man. Can you baby sit for me?" Adam laughed and said,

"Sure, since I live with you anyway, I will stay home tonight." We both laughed and hung up.

I sighed and turned my attention back to my parents in law.

Adam's POV:

After my talk with Eli, I decided to go take a shower and wait for Clare and Devin to get home.

I walked into my room and got the clothes I wanted to wear. I decided on sweat pants and a baggy tee shirt since I was staying in for the night. Once I had the clothes I wanted I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped down and got into the steam filled shower. I was in the middle of washing my short hair when there was a knock on the door. The curtain in my bathroom was dark, so you couldn't see anything, so I shouted,

"Who is it?" I heard the knob turn, and in came Clare. She sighed and sat on the plush rug in the middle of the room. I laughed a little, and she spoke,

"Did you talk to Eli yet?" I turned fully back into the shower so she couldn't see me; I sighed a little and said,

"Yeah, he said he will talk to you tonight." I heard Clare starting to cry again, so I turned off the shower and grabbed my dark green robe from the side of the tub. I got out of the shower and came and sat on the rug next to her. Something didn't seem right. Clare doesn't normally act this way, sure she got pissed at Eli, but never hysterical. The only time I had seen her like this was when she was pregnant.

Clare continued to sob into my chest, and I rubbed her back. When her cries quieted, I decided to ask,

"Are you pregnant Clare?" She looked at me and said,

"I don't think so, I am on birth control."

"Birth control isn't fully effective; you need to have that checked." She smiled and said,

"Come on." We both walked out of my bathroom and into her and Eli's room. Clare disappeared into the closet and came back out with a pregnancy test. I gave a look of wonder, and she said,

"I keep them around just in case something happened." We both smiled and Clare left to use the restroom. She left the door open so we could talk while she did her business.

When she finished she shouted for me to come in. I walked into the huge bathroom and found Clare lying down in the middle of the floor. I laughed and sat on the bench on the other side of the bathroom. The test took three minutes for the results, so she and I talked a little; about a minute before the results came up Devin came into the bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?" Devin asked Clare and me. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"The better question is, what are _you_ doing in here?" Clare asked Devin. He giggled and said,

"I got lonely; I heard noises so I decided to check it out." All of us laughed and Clare gave me a signal for Devin and me to leave. I sighed and got up from the bench.

Clare's POV:

I never thought about it after Devin was born. I didn't think about the possibility of me getting pregnant again because I was on birth control. I thought my birth control was high effective, I knew it could fail, but I hoped it didn't. A new baby would be great, but I am only twenty two years old. Two kids would be a hassle right now, but I would accept it and love it.

When Adam and Devin left the room, the timer went off. I walked over to the counter and saw the pink plus sign. In an instant I was from annoyed to happy to sad to pissed. I was pissed because I am convinced Eli is cheating, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

I pulled out my phone and decided to call Eli and get to the bottom of the problem.

Ring, ring…

"Hello?" Eli answered.

"I know you are cheating on me." I said feeling confident. Eli gasped and said,

"No I am not cheating on my beautiful wife; why are you all of a sudden thinking that?" He asked me. I laughed darkly before saying,

"You have been distant and not wanting me." Eli sighed and said,

"I am coming home right now." I hung up the phone and walked to Devin's room. He was playing with his Wii, so I didn't disturb him.

Eli's POV:

After Clare and I got off the phone, I got into my car and rushed home. I knew I had to talk to Clare. I had to get home and figure out what was going on with my crazy but beautiful wife.

The drive home was short. I was only about ten minutes away at the travel agency. When I pulled into the driveway, I saw Clare sitting on the porch step crying. I hopped out of the car and ran to her side. She looked up at me and said,

"I'm sorry, I know you aren't cheating." I looked at her and said,

"I would never cheat on you. Tell me what's wrong." I almost demanded." Clare sighed and looked into my green eyes before saying,

"I'm pregnant Eli." I looked at her shocked and said,

"How far along do you think you are?" She looked at me and said,

"I'm thinking about two months?" Clare stated as almost a question. I sighed and then I smiled. I lifted Clare's head up and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"We need a doctor's appointment." I said to Clare in between kisses. She smiled and nodded.

Clare and I pulled apart and I grabbed her hands and pulled her up with me. We both stood up and I said,

"How about we go out to dinner tonight and celebrated the good news?" Clare smiled and pulled me into the house.

When we got into the house we saw Adam and Devin having a tennis war on the Wii. To be honest it was hilarious how into the game they were. Adam is always competitive, but he was getting a little wild playing with a five year old. Either way, Clare and I took a seat and watched them play for a few hours.

A few hours passed, and Clare was ready to go out to dinner. We ended up going to a fancy Japanese restaurant, somewhere I knew Clare would love. When we were seated, Clare ordered a huge plate of food. At that point, I knew she was pregnant, on any other occasion, she never ate like that. I on the other hand ordered a normal plate. By the time the food came, Clare was incredibly crabby because of how hungry she was.

"I am so happy right now." I said to her. She had her mouth stuffed with food, but she smiled at me and said,

"Me too. I'm glad were having another baby." We laughed a little and talked about baby names and telling our parents. By the end of dinner, I figured it was time to tell Clare about our honey moon. I was really hoping she would be at least half as excited about it as I was.

When the waiter came over and asked us if we wanted dessert, Clare smiled wide and ordered raspberry cheese cake. The minute the waiter left, I grabbed Clare's hand and said,

"Do you want to know why I have been so busy and distant lately?" She looked down and then back into my eyes before saying,

"I really hope you aren't cheating." She let a tear slip. I brushed the tear away and I held her hand tighter.

"I have been working so I could pay for a real honey moon for us. For our fifth wedding anniversary." The moment I said that, Clare got out of her seat and kissed me hard. When we broke free the waiter had our dessert ready. He smiled at us and said,

"What a happy couple you two are." We both nodded and he left.

While Clare ate the cheese cake, she asked the obvious,

"Where are we going on our trip?" I pulled out the brochure and handed it to her. She looked at it and grinned.

"We're going to Hawaii? I love it there!" Clare chewed a little bit more before frowning. I noticed and said,

"What's wrong?" She looked into my eyes and said,

"What about Devin?" I thought for a second and said,

"How about we bring Adam along, and he can watch Devin while we have fun." Clare laughed a little and nodded.

I paid for dinner and Clare and I headed home. When we got home Clare collapsed on the couch, and I went to go talk to Adam about our new plans.

* * *

**A/N: This story will be a bunch of fluff, but in the next couple of chapters there will be drama and comfort. Devin takes a big role in the story, but not until later. He will come more into the story in the next chapter or two. This is just a start; the next chapter is the doctor's appointment and well…maybe some drama? You will have to wait and see. Oh and this story isn't ordinary, I am pulling it into another direction, it will not be like the rest. Please read and enjoy! Review if would please! **

**P.S.: I have a new one shot coming out in a few days, please read that. And the side story is coming out tomorrow! **


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Clare's POV:

The next morning I woke up to Eli shaking me gently. I open my eyes and I see I'm still on the couch. I look at him and he says,

"Adam is taking Devin to school; we have a doctor's appointment in an hour." I shot up off the couch and made my way to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and washed every inch of my body in less than five minutes. Once I was out of the shower, Eli walked through the door and combed his hair. I got dressed and towel dried my hair.

I finished getting ready and headed outside. When I got out there I saw Adam pulling into the driveway. He waved as I got in Morty. A minute later Eli came out of the house, and he got into the car. We pulled out of the driveway, and drove to the doctor's office. I was anxious to get there; I wanted to make sure I was pregnant. If I was pregnant, I am going to tell my parents and Eli's parents at dinner tonight.

It took fifteen minutes to get to the office, but we made it a little bit early. It was ten forty five when we arrived; we had fifteen minutes before we had to be in there. I took the liberty of sparking up a conversation while we waited for it to get closer to time.

"If I'm not pregnant, I don't want to tell anyone." Eli looked at me and said,

"It will be our little secret." Eli zipped his lips and I leaned over and kissed him. When we pulled away from the kiss, we both got out of the car and we headed to the front doors.

Eli and I kissed on the elevator waiting to get to the top floor; lucky for us we were all alone. It never gets old making out with Eli. Once the elevator dinged Eli and I pulled apart and the doors slid open; we were on the third floor. I stepped out of the elevator and turned to the left. The second door on the left was where the doctor's office was at. Eli was walking slowly so I went onto the office alone. When Eli finally caught up to me, I was sitting down waiting for him to pay the co-pay. He pulled out his wallet and paid the forty dollars.

Ten minutes later, we were called back into the office. The nurse took my temperature and my blood pressure. When she finished she told me the doctor would be right in. Once she shut the door I turned towards Eli and said,

"You know I love you right?" Eli looked at me and said,

"Yes? Why?" I sighed and said,

"I just wanted to make sure you knew." Eli got up from the chair in the corner and came over to kiss me. I kissed him back hungrily and we remained that way until we heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart and the doctor walked in and shut the door.

"I hear you might be pregnant Mrs. Goldsworthy." The doctor said.

"Yes, I took a test and it was positive, I just wanted a confirmation." I said looking at him.

"Alright, I am going to need you to go pee in a cup." He handed me a clear cup and pointed me towards the bathroom. I took the cup and walked over to the room. I shut the door and did my business. Two minutes later I exited the room and handed my pee to the nurse. She took the cup and placed it on the counter. I walked back into the room where Eli was and took my seat again.

Five minutes later the doctor came back in and looked at his charts. He glanced up at me and back to the chart, a few seconds later he said,

"Well it looks like you are having a baby; congratulations!" He said with a smile on his face. I sighed and said,

"Thank you so much!" I was getting up to go when the doctor said,

"I was looking at your chart, and it looks like you have some extra proteins in your urine, we will need to check that. Will you be willing to come in tomorrow for a checkup and a few blood tests?" I looked at Eli and I nodded slightly.

"Sure. Is there something wrong?" The doctor sighed and leaned onto the counter before saying,

"It's probably nothing, but sometimes with extra proteins it could be bladder cancer. You have nothing to worry about right now though." I shook with fear and thanked him. Eli and I walked to the lobby and I made an appointment for a follow up the next day.

Once we were out of the office I broke down crying and I slid down the wall and scrunched my body up. Eli sat next to me and we cried together at the possibility of me having cancer. Now would be a horrible time for me being sick, I am pregnant with our second child, obviously I would chose to have my baby healthy than take care of my own sickness.

Eli and I got up and walked to his car. The whole ride home I was silent. I stared out the window and watched all of the streets pass. Before I knew it we were home and Eli was helping me out of the car. I reluctantly got out and made my way to the front door.

Eli's POV:

Clare was pregnant and possibly has cancer; I have no idea how to handle this situation. My wife is possibly sick and I have to keep my emotions together so she can keep it together.

Once we got inside, Clare disappeared into the bedroom and I went to go find Adam. He was in his room typing away on his computer. I walked over and sat down on his bed. He looked up from his laptop and said,

"What's wrong dude?" I broke down and started to cry. Adam is my only guy friend who I will let sees me cry. I sobbed heavily as Adam closed the computer and scooted the chair closer to me.

"Clare's pregnant and might have cancer." I choked out as tears flowed down my face. Adam got up off from his chair and hugged me. I hugged him back and I said,

"Clare needs one of your guys' best friend cuddles, could you go do that please." Adam didn't say anything; he just disappeared down the hall to the master bedroom. I heard the door open and close as Adam went in to comfort my wife.

I decided to take a nap while Adam and Clare talked, the only place to nap at was Adam's bed, so I lied down and quickly sleep took over.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked over and saw Devin looking at me with his bright green eyes. I smiled and he crawled into bed with me. He cuddled under the blankets before saying,

"What's wrong with mommy?" I looked at him and said,

"Nothing I hope." Suddenly I realized we agreed to go out to dinner with Clare and my parents tonight for dinner. I thought about it for a minute and I got out of Adam's bed. I walked down the hall and into m room to see Clare sound asleep. I shook her lightly and said,

"What do you want to do about dinner?" She stirred a little and mumbled,

"I want to cancel for tonight and do it tomorrow when I have the results of my tests." I agreed quickly and left the room to call everyone.

The next day:

Clare didn't sleep much last night, so she was ready to go the doctor. We arrived twenty minutes early, so we just sat in the car hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. We both prayed she was alright. I wasn't a religious guy, but if it made Clare better, I was willing to try.

When it was time to go, Clare and I walked into the building hand in hand. We walked into the familiar office and I paid the bill. Not even five minutes later Clare was called back and the tests began.

No POV:

Clare and Eli went into the doctor's office with hope of her not being sick. Eli and Clare decided not to scare either of their parents with the news until they knew for sure if Clare was sick or not.

Even if Eli wasn't a religious man, he prayed to god that his lovely wife would be alright. He hoped she would be just fine and their unborn child would live to see both his or her mother and father. He wanted Clare to see their child grow up too. He wanted to gown old with her; be with her forever.

When the doctor came into the exam room, he asked Clare to change into a gown. The minute the doctor left Clare stripped down to her bra and panties and put on the pink paper gown. Once she was dressed Eli told the doctor she was ready.

The doctor came into the room with a tray of tools. Needles and tubes, gloves and alcohol wipes.

"I am going to start by taking your blood Clare, we need that first." Clare nodded and the doctor cleaned off her arm and inserted the needle cleanly into her vein. He filled three tubes of blood, and then he put a bandage on her arm from the prick. Eli watched in amazement of how Clare didn't even jump from the needle. He was proud of his wife for being so brave.

Once the doctor had the blood, he handed it to the nurse and she took it to have it tested. The doctor shut the door once again and said,

"We are going to need another urine sample, is that plausible for you to comply to?" Clare nodded and hopped down from the table into the bathroom. This time the doctor stayed into exam room and waited for her to return.

Once Clare was back, the doctor took the pee and went into the lab to test it. Clare and Eli sat in silence waiting for the results. Not even ten minutes later the doctor came back with the results,

"It looks like…"

* * *

**A/N: A cliffhanger! I know you guys hate me right now, but if I get enough review I will update maybe tomorrow! I told you there would be drama, so expect a little more for a chapter or two. Next chapter will have plenty of Devin, so be ready for that. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews thus far. **

**P.S.: I have the side story posted and a new one shot, please check those out and review them. Just a warning, the one shot is sad and very OOC.**

**Thanks again guys and please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Clare's POV:

I sat quietly while the doctor tested my blood and urine for possible cancer cells. I don't know what I will do if I… my thoughts were interrupted when the doctor came in.

"It looks like you have pre cancer cells." I looked at him and said,

"What does that mean?" He looked at his chart and said,

"It means you don't have cancer yet. However you have an eighty percent of getting it in the near future." I sighed and started to sob heavily. The doctor walked closer to me and said,

"This isn't bad news; it just means we caught it early. If cancer does come, we know about it and will fight it." I choked and Eli said,

"So she is fine for now?" The doctor nodded and I leaped up and hugged the rugged doctor before hugging Eli. Both of them chuckled and I sighed in a temporary relief. I was going to be alright for now.

I was just about to leave the office when the doctor stooped ma and said,

"You will need checkups every two months, please schedule them and show up for them as well." I smiled wide and nodded.

I made my appointment and decided more than anything I wanted to go home and spend time with my little boy. I needed one of my sons' giant hugs to make me feel better, and I wanted to tell him about his new sibling.

"Hey Eli?" I said to him as we drove home. He looked at me for a brief moment before turning his attention back onto the road ahead of us.

"Yes?" He said looking ahead.

"Is it alright with you if we take Devin out for lunch and tell him about his new sibling?" Eli's face turned into a confused one and he said,

"You don't have to ask me for permission on anything." I smiled and grabbed his hand before saying,

"I know, but I want you to come with us." We both smiled and continued onto our drive home.

No POV:

Once Clare and Eli pulled into the driveway, they were greeted by Adam and Devin playing with water guns. Adam pointed the gun at Eli and fired at his forehead. Adam took off running and Devin shot Adam in the back. Adam fell over and started to laugh hysterically.

Once Adam and Devin calmed down, Clare got out of the car and walked over to them. Adam got up from the ground and hugged Clare tightly. Before letting go he whispered in her ear, "I knew you would be alright." Clare backed away from him and gave a look of wonder. He smiled and pointed towards Eli. I looked in that direction and said,

"What, how did you know that?" Adam sighed and said,

"Eli texted me. I am so glad you are alright Clare; I would die if you did." Clare hugged onto Adam tighter.

Once Clare and Adam pulled apart Devin ran over and clutched Clare's leg. Clare smiled down at him and picked him up. He smiled at her and held tight onto his mommy. Eli walked over and stood next to them.

"I'm hungry mommy." Devin said out of the blue. Clare and Eli looked at each other and smiled.

"How about we take you out to lunch today." Devin grinned and nodded.

"How about you go put on a clean shirt and we will get going." Clare said before Devin ran into the house to go get ready for their lunch.

Eli's POV:

I texted Adam while I waited for Clare to get dressed. The news was bitter sweet, but it was still good for now. I was happy my wife; my love is going to be okay.

While Devin was getting ready to go, I decided to talk to Clare about dinner plans.

"Hey Clare?" I said looking at her sitting on the front steps. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes baby?" She said in her angelic tone of voice. I smirked at her and took her tiny hand.

"What do you want to do about dinner tonight?" She sighed and said,

"I want to tell everyone about the baby tonight. How about we go to the steak house we all went to when we told them my first pregnancy?" I smiled at the idea and quickly agreed.

"That sounds perfect." I leaned over and kissed her lightly. She kissed me back; she was about to deepen it when we heard someone behind us say something. We broke apart in time for Devin to say,

"Gross cooties!" Clare giggled and I threw Devin over my shoulder and put him in his car seat.

Clare and I decided to take Devin to an Italian restaurant across town. Devin loves spaghetti, so we thought that would be the perfect place to take him; Clare was also craving Italian anyway. The drive to the restaurant took about twenty minutes, and the whole trip Clare and I held hands. I smiled at how much we still are in love after five years of marriage.

When we got to the restaurant, Clare walked in first. I got Devin out and walked quickly behind her. The place was packed, so Clare did what she always did. She walked over to the hostess stand and gave the lady a few one hundred dollar bills. The lady grabbed three menus and walked over to a secluded are of the place. We were seated quickly. Once we were seated, I received a text. I pulled out my phone and looked at who was texting me. It was Adam.

The text read:

_I have to run home for a little while; I will be back in time for dinner._

I laughed at the text a little, he answered to me as if I were his dad. It was really funny. I showed Clare the text and she giggled at Adam. A minute after we were fully settled in at our booth, the waiter came over and asked what we would like to eat. Clare smiled and ordered two entrees and a child size spaghetti for Devin. I ordered a small helping of lasagna.

Once the food was ordered, I gave Clare a look, and she sighed and said,

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" She said to me. I said,

"Let's tell him together." Clare nodded and we looked over at Devin who was coloring a picture with crayons on the back of the child's menu.

"Devin, honey we have something to tell you." Clare said. Devin looked up and smiled at both of us.

"Devin, do you remember a few weeks ago when you said you wanted a little sister or brother to play with?" I said; Devin nodded and Clare said,

"Well it looks like you are going to be a big brother!" Devin's eyes got big and he smiled wide at us. The first question he asked was,

"I don't have to share my room; do I?" Clare and I both laughed and shook our heads no.

"I think it is time we bought a bigger house." Clare said. I looked at her and she said,

"My trust fund has a lot of money in it, we can afford a large house, and of course we will take Adam with us." I thought about it for a minute and nodded. I hated that my wife has to practically take care of me financially. I love her, but I feel weird about this whole thing.

Devin's POV:

This has been the best week ever! I met the girl of my dreams a few days ago, mom and dad took me out to get my favorite food, I am getting a little sister or brother, and we are moving to a bigger house. I thought about all the news my mommy and daddy just told me, and decided to say something.

"Is the new house going to have a pool like this one does?" Mommy smiled wide and said,

"I will try my best to buy a house with a pool in it, I like to swim too." My daddy grabbed my mom's hand from across the table and they both smiled at each other.

When mommy and daddy were done with talking to each other, they turned to me and said,

"We are going to dinner with your grandparents tonight." I nodded at them and said,

"Can I bring Melody?" Both of them looked at me with a weird look and my dad said,

"Who's Melody?" I smiled and said,

"She is the love of my life." Both mom and dad awed and I and I smiled.

"Sure, I will call her mother when we get home." My mom said to me.

A few minutes later our food came and we dug in.

Clare's POV: Later that night.

I decided to wear a simple pair of jeans and a looser t-shirt. I didn't want my tiny baby bump to show through yet. I wanted to surprise everyone. I was in the middle of getting ready to go when the doorbell rang. I slid on my shoes and ran to the front door. When I opened the door I saw a cute little girl with straight light brown hair and bright green eyes. I smiled at her and she held out her hand and said,

"I'm Melody." I smiled brightly at her and said,

"I'm Clare, Devin's Mommy." I shook her hand and said,

"Please come in." I looked behind her and saw her mom wave from the car as she drove away.

I turned around and shut the door behind Melody and welcomed her in.

"Devin's room is just down the hall, you can go on in there if you want to." She smiled at me and walked down the hall. Just as she started to walk down the hall, Eli walked out from our room and smiled at her as she continued her venture to find Devin's room.

"Isn't she adorable." I said to Eli. He nodded and said,

"They are going to have beautiful children someday." I laughed and said,

"I don't even want to think about being a grandmother, it freaks me out." Eli chuckled and said,

"Come on we need to go." I started to gather a few things to finish getting ready when the front door burst open. I turned around quickly and saw Adam sprint across the room into his room. Eli and I both laughed and I finished getting ready. Five minutes later, Adam came out dressed in a clean shirt and different shoes. I called Devin and Melody, and they came out of his room holding hands. I swear it was the sweetest moment I have ever seen. I truly think Devin loved her.

Eli walked over to Devin and said,

"Gross, cooties!" Devin mock punched Eli's leg and walked outside to the front yard to wait for us.

"You're so mean Eli!" I said as I laughed a little and grabbed my car keys. "We are taking my car tonight. I don't think Melody's parents would appreciate her riding in a hearse." Eli sighed and said,

"Alright. I guess we can take your car." I smiled in victory and walked outside.

The car ride to the steak house was pretty quick. Melody and Devin talked in the back seat, and Adam played on his phone in the last row of seat in the back. Eli kept quiet for most of the ride there until we got the restaurant

"We're here" I said as I parked in a vacant spot in front of the place. Everyone unbuckled and got out and walked inside. Immediately when we got inside I saw both of our parents sitting at a large booth talking about something. When they saw us, they scooted over to make room for us.

Once we were seated, Devin blurted out,

"I'm getting a little brother or sister." Every one's eyes widen in shock. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will pick up where this one left off. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am so glad you are all enjoying the sequel; I hope it turns out as well as I planned it to be. Next chapter will be up soon. The more reviews I get, the quicker the update! Thank you guys again! Please keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Clare's POV: (still)

"I'm getting a little brother or sister." Devin shouted. I looked down at him in disbelief, and then I looked up at the whole table. At first they looked shocked, and then everyone started clapping. My look of disbelief turned into a large grin. My mom got up and hugged me; as well as my dad and both of Eli's parents. I smiled at them and they said,

"How far along are you?" I thought about it for a minute and said,

"I'm about two months along." My mom had tears in her eyes. The first time I told her I was pregnant she was shocked, not sad. This time she was an emotional wreck.

Once the cheering and celebration dulled down a little, I looked around the table and saw Devin coloring and Melody asleep on his shoulder. I had a tear run down my cheek at how adorable they were together. They just fit; just like Eli and I did. I took out my camera phone a took a picture of it. I tapped Eli on the shoulder and pointed to the sight; he looked over and said,

"That's my boy." It was truly a sweet moment. I almost forgot about him blurting out my news because I was looking at his adorable sight. I decided to let it go because it was a cute way to say it, and it broke the tension for Eli and me to do.

The dinner went well, everyone had questions for me, and I answered them to the best of my ability. It wasn't until my phone went off that I started to feel uncomfortable. It was a text from Adam. He was sitting across the table from me, but he wanted to ask me a question apparently. I unlocked my phone and opened my message. It read:

"_Are you going to tell them about your cancer scare?" _I was about to reply when I heard the person next to me gasp. I realized I was sitting next to Cece. She had tears forming in her eyes. She grabbed me into a hug and said,

"You had a cancer scare?" The whole table went quiet, and I looked around. I didn't feel like talking about it, so I got up and walked out of the restaurant. I walked past my car and down the side walk. I had to get out of there.

Eli's POV:

Clare took off out of the restaurant after my mom blurted to everyone about her cancer scare. I could tell Clare was hurt and upset about it. She told me not to tell anyone about it, so I respected her wishes.

When she took off, I immediately got up and went after her. She past walked her car and onto the sidewalk. I trailed quickly behind her; she walked very fast. Once I caught up to her, I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She had tears streaming down her face; the sight broke my heart. I wiped away the tears, and we sat down on the edge of the curb. I was about to speak when we heard footsteps running towards us. It was Cece.

"Mom, Clare needs a moment." My mom just pushed me aside and took a seat next to Clare. She side hugged her and gestured for me to go away. I walked a few paces back, but I was still in hearing range. Once they thought I was gone, my mom spoke up and said,

"I had a cancer scare when I was younger." Clare gasped and turned her heard towards my mom.

"W-what?" Clare said between sobs. My mom took her hands in hers and said,

"When I was in my late twenties, I had a lump in my breast. It turned out to be benign, but it still scared me." Clare stood up and hugged my mom. This was something I didn't know before, so I walked closer to them and hugged them both. They squished me in the middle of the hug and squeezed tighter. Once we broke apart, Clare said to Cece,

"Can we have lunch tomorrow, and I will tell you more about my scare?" Cece nodded quickly and said,

"Of course." I smiled at both of them and we all walked back into the restaurant.

Once we all got back into our seats, Clare's parents looked at us and Clare said,

"I will tell you guys next week at dinner. I think we have had enough drama for one night." I agreed and looked around the table once more. The sight was priceless. Melody must have woken up. She and Devin were feeding each other ice cream and smiling wide. They were covered in the frozen treat. It was so cute how innocent their love for each other was. I looked over at Adam, and he was texting someone quickly. When he looked back up at me he sighed and said,

"I need to talk to you both later." I nodded and said to everyone,

"I think it's time we call it a night." Everyone agreed and we all got up out of our seats. Adam cleaned up both children from their sticky mess.

Devin's POV:

Once I finished my dinner, I looked over at Melody and she was asleep. She had her pretty head on my shoulder. I smiled at her and I started to color on my menu. I kept coloring while I listened to the grownups talk about something that I didn't understand. I knew it must be bad because my mommy got up and ran out of the restaurant. Daddy ran after her, and a few minutes later grandma Cece ran after the both of them. I just stayed put.

A little while after they left, I sneezed and accidently woke up Melody. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at me. I smiled at her and said,

"Do you want desert?" She giggled and nodded. I smiled and tapped Uncle Adam on the leg. He looked at me and said,

"Yes?" I gave him a puppy dog look and said,

"Can we have desert?" Uncle Adam smiled and nodded.

"What do you want?" I looked at Melody and we both said,

"Ice cream!" Uncle Adam nodded and told the guy what we wanted. The guy left and Melody and I talked a few minutes. I held her hand under the table.

Once the ice cream got to the table, I handed Melody a spoon and we both dug in. I got the bite with the cherry, I looked over at her. She sighed, so I held the spoon to her mouth, and she ate from my spoon. We continued to finish the ice cream that way.

Clare's POV:

Once we were all back in the car, I looked into the mirror and decided to call Melody's mom and tell her I will drop Melody off on my way home. Once I dialed the phone, it rang for a minute until something picked up. It said,

"_We're sorry the number you have dialed is no longer in service."_ I panicked and turned in the direction of where Melody lived and drove up to her house. Once I pulled up, there was a for sale sign and a piece of paper taped to the door. I ran out of the car and took the paper. On it was instructions and a place to sign it. The note read,

_Mrs. Goldsworthy, We are signing over custody of Melody James to you. She is your problem now. Please take care of her. All you have to do is sign the bottom of the paper and mail it to the court house. After you do that, she is yours. _

_P.S.: don't bother trying to find us, we are long gone by now._

I broke down in tears and Eli ran out of the car to me. I handed him the note and he starred at it in shock. We are going to be welcoming a new member into our family tonight.

"We have to keep her; I won't let her go into social services." I said to Eli. He looked down at the paper and back at me.

"This isn't fair to that little girl; of course we will keep her." I hugged Eli, and we both walked back to the car. Once we got there, Melody and Devin were asleep in the back seat. Adam looked at us and Eli handed him the note. He read it and said,

"I guess I am an uncle of three now." I smiled a little and drove to our home.

Once we got home, I realized something. We didn't have any clothing for Melody what so ever. I turned to panic, and I called my mom. I explained the situation, and she said she would be right over. Not even five minutes later she showed up with a pile of my old clothes from when I was Melody's age. I sighed in relief and said to my mom,

"Thank you so much, I will take her shopping tomorrow after school." My mom hugged me, and we talked for a few minutes before she walked across the yard to her house.

Devin and Melody were asleep on the couch. Eli and Adam carried them in from the car so they didn't have to wake them up. They were so cute sleeping, but I had to wake them up so I could dress them and put them to bed.

I had Eli wake up Devin, and I woke up Melody.

"Melody, honey you have to wake up now." I said to her while gently shaking her arm. He green eyes opened and she said,

"Where's my mommy at?" I sighed and said,

"You are going to stay with Devin and us for a while." Her eyes started to well up with tears. By this time Devin was awake. He looked over at her and saw her crying. He did what his dad does when I cry. He walked over to her and hugged her tight. She shook a little and Devin pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes and Devin said to me,

"Can Melody sleep in my room with me tonight?" I thought about it and nodded. They were only five years old, what damage could it do for them to sleep in the same room as each other.

"Sure baby, she can sleep in the trundle bed." He nodded and they both exited to his room.

I went into the hall and grabbed clean blanket and sheets for her bed. Once I got what I needed, I turned to go make up the bed. I ran into Adam, and he took the bedding from me. I sighed and he said,

"Don't worry about it Clare, you have had enough stress today, I will make up their bed and handle taking them to school tomorrow." I hugged Adam tightly and walked into the living room. Eli was sitting on the couch on his laptop. I looked at the screen and saw he was looking at houses.

"I guess we need to move soon now." Was the last thing I said before I fell asleep next to Eli on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that chapter had a lot going on. I thought it was good, and it added a bunch of drama, but plenty of fluff to make up for it. The next chapter will be fluffy with some comforting. Did you guys like Devin in this chapter? I love the idea of him being protective and loving of Melody. Next chapter will be longer. I received ten reviews for the last chapter, I was in amazement. Thank you all so much; and like I said, if I get enough review I update faster. Thank you all again and please keep reviewing; it means the word to me. Thanks again and I hope to get as much feedback on this chapter as I did on the last. Thank you, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Clare's POV: The next day.

I woke up early to the sound of the doorbell. I got up out of bed and slipped on my robe. I walked into the living room and opened the door. It was my mom. She smiled and hugged me. I gave her a look and she said,

"I am so proud of you for taking in Melody with no questions asked." I smiled and let a tear slip. My mom wiped it away, and she said,

"What's wrong Clare?" I sighed and said,

"If I adopt her, Devin will never be able to have his fairy tale ending with her. I can tell they love each other; they may be little, but their love is real." My mom smiled and said,

"I have an idea." I looked at her, and she walked down the hall. It was only six a.m., so everyone was still asleep.

My mom walked down the hall and knocked on Adam's door. A minute later he opened it. His eyes bugged out of his head when he realized who was knocking. He tried smooth out his hair; but he failed miserably. I laughed and he said,

"Hello Mrs. Edwards, what can I do for you?" My mom got an evil smile on her face, and she said,

"I need a favor Adam; before you speak, it's a huge one, but I will cover all the expenses." Adam nodded and said,

"Alright, let me hear it, and I will decide what to do about it." My mom sighed and left to go sit in the living room. Both Adam and I followed behind her.

We all sat on the couch, and Adam waited to hear about that favor. A minute of silence and my mom spoke.

"Adam, Melody cannot be Devin's sister; they love each other, and that would just be wrong." My mom paused and scooted closer to Adam. "I was wondering if you were willing to adopt her instead. Let her take your last name and such; I of course will pay for everything, and take care of the paper work, all you have to do is signing the papers and help take care of her." Adam's eyes went huge, and then they welled up with tears. A second of silence and the tears pored over. He shook in silence before saying,

"I would love to adopt Melody." Both my mom and I got up and we hugged Adam.

"Thank you so much Adam. Now Devin can have the fairy tale ending like he wanted." I cried and we hugged together until someone came into the room. We all looked and saw Eli. He had bed head and no shirt on.

Once Eli was fully in the living room, he looked around and saw the hug. He walked over and said,

"What did I miss?" I giggled and said,

"Adam will explain it to you later; we have to go get the kids up now so we can get them ready for school." Everyone nodded, my mom left; and I walked down the hall to Devin's room I opened the door quietly and scanned the room. Devin wasn't in his bed. I looked over at Melody's bed, and I saw both of them cuddled up together. It had looked like Melody was crying at some point because her eyes were swollen and puffy. Beside the point, it was adorable. I of course whipped out my phone took a few pictures of my son and future daughter in law.

I walked into Devin's room and I gently shook them awake. The first one to wake up was Melody. He little eyes opened and she said,

"I had a nightmare." She got out of the small bed and walked over to me and hugged into me for dear life. She let her tears spill over and I only held her tighter. Adam walked into the room and took Melody from me; he held onto her tight and she cried more. He tried to sooth her to the best of his abilities but nothing was working. I figured only one thing would work. I shook Devin awake, and he looked around. He saw Melody crying, so he walked over and Adam set her down. Devin pulled on Melody's hand and spun her towards him. He hugged her tightly and they stayed that way while I picked out clothes for the; after their baths.

Once Melody stopped crying, Devin looked at her and held onto her shoulder. He looked into her eyes and said,

"I will never leave you like they did." They hugged again and everyone smiled at how sweet the moment was.

Eli's POV:

My son was growing up fast. He made me so proud of how well he was taking care of Melody. I could tell it was real love, they connected just like Clare and I do.

Once Devin and Melody broke apart from their embrace, I helped Clare bathe and dress them. I dressed Devin while Clare dressed Melody. Adam was in the kitchen making breakfast for all of us. Once everyone was dressed and ready, we went into the kitchen. Immediately the smell of waffles filled out noses. It smelled really good.

Clare and I place Melody and Devin at the table, and we went to go help Adam serve up the fresh warm waffles. I grabbed forks and plates, Clare grabbed the stack of waffles and syrup; Adam brought in the juice. We all ate breakfast in a hurry, and Adam drove the children to school. While he was gone, Clare and I both got ready for our day.

By the time Adam got home, Clare and I were both showered and dressed. We were sitting on the couch reading about the adoption when Adam walked in. He came over and sat down. He sighed and said,

"I need to talk to you guys." Clare and I looked at each other and said,

"Okay, go ahead." Adam took a deep breath and said,

"I'm going to have my surgery soon." Clare's face lit up and she jumped up and hugged him.

"Seriously dude?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I just gained access of my trust fund, and now I can afford it." I high- fived him, and Clare said,

"When are you having it?" He looked around and then said,

"I was going to get it done next week, but since we are going through with the adoption, I am going to wait a few months." Clare nodded and I said,

"When you are ready for the surgery, we will take care of Melody for you." We all nodded and the conversation carried on for a few minutes talking about the gory details of the surgery.

No POV:

Clare, Eli and Adam all talked about upcoming events. They talked for half an hour until the phone rang. It was now twelve thirty. Clare walked over to the home phone, and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Clare, you weren't answering your phone so I decided to check if you were at home." The person on the other side said.

"Cece, I'm sorry. I forgot to charge my phone last night." Clare said.

"It's alright Clare, I was wondering if we could meet up for lunch in half an hour?" Clare sighed slightly and said,

"Sure Cece, I will meet you at the Mexican restaurant then." Both Clare and Cece said goodbye and they hung up.

Clare walked back into the living room and Eli and Adam looked at her with curiosity. She smiled faintly at them and said,

"I have to go get ready for lunch with Cece." Eli and Adam nodded and Clare walked into the bedroom to apply on some makeup.

It didn't take Clare long to get ready. She was out the door in ten minutes. The drive to the Mexican restaurant took about fifteen minutes, so she had enough time.

Once Clare arrived at the restaurant, Cece was already there waiting for her. Clare walked over to her table and took a seat. Cece smiled and said,

"I ordered you your favorite drink." Clare smiled and said,

"Thank you." Cece had ordered Clare a large cranberry fizz with a lemon.

Clare's POV:

The drive over was nerve wracking. I had to make it there in plenty of time. Once I got to the restaurant, I found Cece and I took a seat at her table. She told me she ordered me my favorite drink. I smiled wide and thanked her.

"So tell me about your cancer scare Clare." Cece said. After everything that happened yesterday, my scare was furthest from my mind.

"Well they found extra proteins in my urine which could have led to cancer. It turns out I have pre-cancer cells, I will have to have it checked every couple of months. I have an eighty percent chance of getting cancer though." Cece looked shocked at me and said,

"Oh Clare, that means you still can get cancer?" I nodded and she took my hand from across the table and held it. She let a tear slip and she said,

"I know we will be there for you, as well as Eli. He is a good person; I know he loves you a lot." I smiled and said,

"I know. I have other news now though." Cece looked up from her menu and said,

"What could it be? Are you having twins?" She practically shouted. I smiled and shook my head no.

"No I am not having twin; at least not to my knowledge. We are taking in another child though, actually Adam is." Cece smiled a little but was clearly confused. I sighed and explained the whole Melody situation. By the time I finished speaking Cece was in tears.

"How could someone just abandon a sweet innocent child like that?" I sighed and said,

"She will be just fine having Adam as a father, he is sweet and loving; she is better off with us anyway." Cece smiled a little and said,

"I know she is better off with you guys." We talked all through lunch, and when we finished it was time to go pick up the kids from school. Since I was already close to there I called Eli and said I would pick them up.

Once I got to the school, I saw Devin and Melody's classes playing outside. I did my usual routine and I walked over and signed them out. I made a small talk with their teachers while I waited for them to gather up their stuff. Two minutes later we were ready to head home. I got them into the car and I said,

"I am going to drop you off at home Devin, and I am going to take Melody shopping for new clothes." Devin sighed and said,

"Take good care of her mommy." I smiled at his assertive protectiveness and said,

"I will protect her to the best of my abilities." He smiled at me through the rear view mirror. I sighed in relief and pulled up to the house and noticed Adam and Eli standing in the front yard talking to my father. I didn't want to be nosey, so I told the kids to stay put.

We sat in the car for a few minutes until my dad shook both Eli and Adam's hands. My dad walked back through the yard to his own house. Eli and Adam must not have noticed me, because I honked the horn as they were heading back into the house. They jumped high up and turned around. I smirked and they both walked over to the car. Adam opened the passenger door and said,

"Hey Clare, why are you just sitting here?" I sighed and said,

"I need to take Melody shopping; I was just dropping off Devin first." Adam looked into the back and saw the two giggling kindergarteners. He smiled and took Devin. Before leaving with him he said,

"Call your mom to go with you; I know it will make it more fun." I smiled at the idea and asked to use his phone. I called my mom, and she said she would love to come.

My mom came over to the house a few minutes later, she got into the car, and I pulled out of the driveway. I turned down the street and saw cop car flooding down the street towards my house.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for all the nice reviews! I got enough reviews that I decided to update quick again! If I get the same amount, I will update tomorrow or the next day. Okay, the next chapter is where the bitter sweet drama begins. I think you guys will find it entertaining. I left this one off at a semi-cliffhanger. Don't get mad at me for that, but the next chapter will pick up where this one left off. Please keep up the reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Clare's POV:

I pulled out of the driveway with my mom and Melody. We were driving down the street when a swarm of cop cars came flooding down the street. Immediately I pulled over and looked where they were going. I looked closely and saw they were pulling up to the pool house where I resided. I panicked. I turned the car around and pulled up to my house.

Once I got back home I got out of the car and told my mom to stay with Melody while I talked to the cops. I approached one of the officers and said,

"What's going on?" He looked at me and said,

"We need to speak to a…" He looked down at a warrant and said, "Clare Goldsworthy." I shook with fear and said,

"That's me." He looked at me with despair and said,

"We are here to inform you that the little girl you took in, Melody James. Her parents died last night in a plane crash." I sighed and said,

"Her parents left her to me and my husband. However our friend; our son's uncle is adopting her this week." The police officer looked at me and said,

"Alright, you may need a lawyer for that though." I smiled and I was about to answer him when my mom and Melody came out of the car. Melody spotted Devin across the yard, and she ran to go hug him. He met her half way and they embraced. I looked away from them and turned my attention back to the police officer.

"I am a lawyer sir." My mom said bluntly. He smiled and said,

"I just came to inform your daughter that the child that is being adopted parents is deceased." My mom looked at him and said,

"How exactly did that pass away?" The officer looked at my mom, and said,

"They died in an airplane crash; they were flying over to Guam. They were drug lords, they smuggled in millions of dollars of illegal drugs into the U.S." I gasped in shock. I walked over to Melody and hugged her. I let my mother and the police officer continue to talk while I handled the children.

Eli's POV:

Clare was just driving away when cops swarmed the house. I figured it had to have something to do with Melody. I was getting ready to go over to talk to them when Clare pulled back into the driveway. She got out of the car and proceeded to talk to the officer in charge. I didn't want Devin mixed up into this, so I kept him near the porch next to me and Adam. I guess Melody was in the car with Clare's mom.

Clare was talking with the officer when her mom got out of the car and came to talk to him. While they were talking Melody got out of the car and spotted Devin. She ran towards him and they hugged like they hadn't seen each other for years. They remained that way until Clare walked away from her mom and the officer. She had tears in her eyes as she approached Devin and Melody. She bent down and hugged them both.

I watched as Clare picked them both up and just held them. It was really sweet until I realized something; Clare is pregnant and isn't allowed to pick up heavy things. I immediately walked up to her and grabbed Devin from her arms and held onto him. Clare held onto Melody and they melted into each other. I guess Melody was tired because a minute of Clare holding her and rocking her, she fell asleep. She wasn't the only tired one, because I heard a soft snore coming from my little boy as well.

I walked towards the house and left the police outside as Clare and I went in to put the kids down for a nap. Since Melody was having nightmares last night, Clare and I just put them both into Melody's trundle bed. Immediately after we set them down, they cuddled together.

Clare and I walked out of the kid's room and immediately she started sobbing. Adam walked into the house and saw Clare hysterically crying. He walked over and said,

"Why are the police here? What did they say?" Clare kept sobbing for a moment. She pressed her face deeper into my chest for a moment before saying,

"Melody's parents died in a plane crash. They were high ranking drug lords traveling to Guam to make a delivery." I stood in shock and Adam slid down the wall onto the floor.

"What?" I said in utter shock and amazement.

"That's why they didn't keep her. I guess they didn't want Melody to be a part of that craziness." Clare looked between Adam and me and Adam said,

"Will I still be able to adopt her?" Clare looked towards the open front door and looked directly at her mother. She sighed and said,

"According to the police officer you will need a lawyer for paper work and other issues due to the adoption. But don't worry, my mother is the best in the city; she will help you out." Adam took of breath of relief and crawled across the hall to where Clare was sitting. He hugged her and they had one of their moments. I looked between them and I said,

"We need to go see what's going on out there." I got up and I helped them both up as well. We started to walk towards the door when Clare's mom came inside.

Clare's POV:

When my mom walked through the door, I immediately walked over to her and we all bombarded her with a million questions. She sighed and said,

"Tomorrow I will file the paper work and we will start the adoption process. In about a month she should be Adam's child." I looked towards Adam and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Did the police leave?" I asked. My mom smiled and nodded.

"Are we still going clothes shopping?" My mom asked. I smiled and said,

"How about we have a snack and relax for twenty minutes and I will go wake up the kids and we can go then." My mom nodded and said,

"That sounds great! How about you invite Cece to come with?" I smiled huge and said,

"I love that idea; I will call her right now." I walked across the room to the house phone and dialed Cece's number. I know I had already seen her today, but it is only polite to ask.

The phone rang and Cece answered after a few seconds.

"Hello?" She said in a chipper voice.

"Hey Cece, I was wondering if you wanted to go clothes shopping for Melody with my mom and me?" I asked.

"Sure Clare, I would love to. When are you guys going to go?" I sighed and said,

"In about half an hour?" She let out a long breath and said,

"I will be there soon!" She and I hung up and I went to tell everyone about her coming.

"Cece said she would be here in a few minutes." I said to everyone now sitting at the kitchen table. Everyone nodded and I said,

"I'm hungry." Eli chuckled and said,

"What would you like to eat?" I smiled and said,

"Ice cream!" Eli got up from his chair and went to fetch me the carton of ice cream and a spoon.

In fifteen minutes, Cece arrived and I went to go wake up Melody and Devin. I walked into their room and saw they were in the same position they were in as before. Gently I bent over and picked up Melody. She woke up and said,

"What's going on?" I smiled and said,

"We are going shopping." She smiled and said,

"Can you put me down for a minute?" I set her down and she walked over to Devin and kissed him on top the head. She then proceeded to walk out of the room.

When we were in the hall Melody said,

"He didn't sleep much last night because he was trying to make me feel better." I smiled at her innocent caring love. She smiled up at me and took my hand. We walked into the living room and I said goodbye to Eli and Adam.

No POV:

Clare packed up Melody into her car, and both of the women followed her. They got in and Clare drove to the mall. The drive to the mall was short, so they all made small talk about their lives and about the new baby. No one brought up anything about Melody's dead parents.

Once Clare got to the mall, she parked and immediately they walked into an expensive boutique. Clare walked up to a large rack of dresses and picked one up. She held it up to Melody and said,

"Do you like it?" Melody wrinkled her nose and said,

"I like pants. I like to be able to run around and play like the boys." Clare giggled and said,

"Alright, well then let's go to a different store." Everyone followed Clare as she ventured into the mall. She walked to the middle of the mall to where The Gap was located. Immediately Clare walked into it and bent down to Melody's level.

"Go pick out what you like, and we will try it on." Melody smiled wide and grabbed Cece's hand and they both ran around the store.

Clare and her mother walked around the store and picked out cute shoes and a few pairs of sock and children's underwear.

"How much stuff should I get?" Clare asked her mom. Her mom sighed and said,

"How about we start with two weeks' worth of clothes and we can go shopping again another time." Clare liked that idea and she immediately started to pile in more clothes and accessories into the shopping cart.

While Clare and all the other girls were shopping, Eli and Adam were at home with Devin. Devin still hadn't been woken up, so he was still in a deep slumber in his room. Eli and Adam were in the living room playing a video game when they heard a loud scream. Eli jumped over the couch and ran as fast as he could down the hall towards Devin's room. He pushed the door open and found Devin curled up in a ball crying in the corner. Eli ran up to him and said,

"What's wrong?" Devin's eyes were red and puffy. He was struggling to breathe as he said,

"Melody left. She doesn't like me anymore!" Eli looked at his horrified son and rubbed his back gently. He tried to figure out a way to calm down Devin when Adam came prancing into the room. In his hand he held his cellphone.

Adam was talking on his phone when he came into the room. He had heard what happened with Devin, so he decided to call Clare's mom and ask her if Melody could talk on her phone for a minute to Devin. Helen agreed immediately and handed the phone to Melody. Melody took the phone and Adam handed his phone to Devin. Devin took the phone and said,

"Hello?" He hears a soft giggle on the other end and he sighed in bliss.

"Hi Devin!" Melody beamed on the other end of the phone.

"Melody! I thought you left and didn't like me anymore." Devin said in between tears.

"Never silly goose. I love you, like you said, I will never leave you." Devin and Melody talked for a few more seconds until both adults took the phones.

Adam and Eli consoled a still semi sad Devin and Clare and both older women consoled and love struck five year old. Love conquers all, _even if you are only five years old._

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, chapter six. The next chapter is the adoption and a few other things in between. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please keep up with the lovely reviews, and check out my April fool's day one-shot. It's called **_**What?**_** Please review and I will update sooner! Thank you all for making my day by reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Adam's POV:

Today is the day the court is sending someone over to evaluate the living situation. If they don't approve I will not be able to adopt Melody. I had to have absolutely everything perfect for their arrival.

It is a Monday morning and the court is coming over this afternoon. I woke up extra early and shook up Eli and Clare; they needed to help me prepare for the arrival. I walked into their bedroom, and what I saw made me squirm. Of course I didn't bother to knock, I just went right in. That was the wrong move.

"Hey guys!" I shouted as I walked into their bedroom. Clare scrambled to cover up her exposed chest, and Eli just threw a pillow at me.

"Dude!" Eli said as he got up and grabbed his boxer shorts.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I tried to un-see what I just saw. Eli was attacking Clare's chest and she was bucking her hips up. They were obviously having sex. It was kind of a crazy time to be having sex though; it is only seven-thirty in the morning for Christ's sake.

As I walked out of Eli and Clare's room I heard them going at it again. I think I just died a little hearing that. I tried to brush it off so I could go see the children. Quietly I walked down the hall and peered open their door. Like normal they were cuddled together in Melody's bed. Devin had his little arm around Melody's waist and melody had her head on Devin's chest. They looked so adorable together.

I walked into the bedroom and I gently woke them up so I could feed them breakfast and take them to school. First to wake up was Devin. He opened his eyes and said,

"Hello Uncle Adam!" I smiled at his enthusiasm. A second after he woke up Melody opened her eyes.

"Hey guys!" She said with full enthusiasm. I was about to talk when she shot out of bed and made a dash for the bathroom. Two minutes later she walked out holding a paper towel sighing in relief. Devin and I chuckled at how open she is about everything. When I say everything I mean_ everything_.

Devin and Melody got up and dressed while I made up breakfast. I made simple toaster waffles and orange juice. When the toaster popped both the children came running out in their clothes and trailing their back packs behind.

"Waffle!" Melody shouted. I chuckled at her excitement and said,

"I know how much you love them." Melody smiled then had a slight frown. I got concerned and said,

"Do you not like them anymore?" She let out a slight sigh and said,

"I had only had waffles once before I came to live with you guys. My mom made them for my birthday last year, and I fell in love with them." She let a tear spill and Devin hugged her.

"I'm sorry Melody; I will make waffles everyday if that is what your little heat desires." She smiled wide and said,

"Thank you!" I smiled and went back into the kitchen area to clean up while they ate. As I was cleaning I heard more noises. I sighed and tried to distract the kids.

I turned on the kitchen radio and the kids bopped their head to the beat. A few minutes later Clare and Eli emerged from the hallway and they sat down at the table. Clare looked up at me and said,

"I'm hungry." I was about to say something when Eli said,

"I'm sure you are, you little tiger." Before the conversation could go any further I said,

"Not in front of the children please guys." Both of them chuckled and Eli said,

"We want waffles too!" He said in a childish voice. Clare giggled at him and I only got more annoyed.

No POV:

Clare and Eli ate breakfast ate the dining room table laughing and joking around while Adam took the kids to school. It took Adam fifteen minutes to drop them off, so Clare and Eli thought this would be the perfect opportunity to take advantage of the large table.

Clare got up from her seat and straddled Eli in his chair. He smirked at her and kissed her along the jaw line to the neck. She clenched the chairs back and moved to pull down Eli's pajama pants. Once they were off she slipped out of her own shorts and they began the process again. Clare was in the middle of riding out an intense orgasm when the front door flew open.

Adam quickly drove the kids to school and went straight home. The time from point A to point B didn't take too long, so he figured he would take the speedy route and cut off a few minutes. Adam pulled into the driveway and emerged to the front door. He put in his keys and twisted. Once he got inside he walked back into the kitchen. Yet again he was looking right into a nightmare.

"Seriously guys!" Adam shouted. Eli and Clare broke apart and they quickly got dressed. Clare left the room and Eli stood there looking at Adam.

"What is wrong with you, man?" Eli said in irritation and confusion. Adam looked at him with a look of "_what the hell". _

"Today I have the evaluation to see if I can adopt Melody. I need you guys to behave and help me pull this off." Eli's expression softened and he reached out a hand to touch Adam shoulder in a knowing way.

"I am so sorry. Clare and I will get cleaned up and we will be right out to help you with whatever you need." Adam sighed in contentment and said,

"Thanks dude, we need to clean up the house and make Devin and Melody's room presentable." Eli nodded and exited to the bathroom to grab a shower.

Fifteen minutes later:

"Hey Adam, I am really sorry for this morning. I will behave the best I can." Clare said as she approached him and embraced him in a tight hug. He sighed and hugged her back.

"It's okay Clare, can you help me straighten up the kids room please." Clare nodded quickly and they left to go work on the bedroom.

Clare and Adam worked on fixing up the room while Eli picked up the living room and cleaned the kitchen. Adam looked around the room and said,

"They have to sleep in separate beds for now." Clare nodded in agreement. Adam bent down and made up Melody's small trundle bed, while Clare made up Devin's messy spider-man bed.

Clare's POV:

I feel like a horrible person, today was a very important day for Adam and I was too occupied with Eli to even notice. I am such a bad friend. I really hope her forgives me.

I was in the middle of cleaning Devin and Melody's room when my cellphone rang.

Ring, ring. I dug in my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Clare, has the social worked come by yet?" It was my mother on the other line. She was working on the case for Adam.

"No mom, they will be here soon." I said as I continued to pick toy up off from the floor. I threw them in the toy chest and my mom rambled on,

"I am going to come over when they get there, I am the lawyer, and it will look good if I make an appearance."

"That sounds great mom." I said before I hung up the phone so I could get more done.

I cleaned the kid's room with Adam, and I moved onto the hallway and bathrooms. When we were all finished cleaning, I was starved. It was now eleven forty-five and almost time for the social worker to arrive. Adam was obviously nervous. He paced around the living room, and Eli just lounged in the recliner while I waited by the front door.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and I rushed to open it. Everyone thought it was go be the social worker, and it ended up being my mom. I opened the door and she entered.

"Hello guys." My mom said while she placed her briefcase on the coffee table. Eli smiled at her and my mom said,

"Did you guys straighten up their room? Did you do fill out the paperwork?" Adam sighed and said,

"Yes we did all of that, all we have to do now is wait." So that is what we all did until it was noon.

On the dot the doorbell rang at noon. Adam jumped up from his seat and ran to the door. He straightened up his shirt and proceeded to open up the door.

Adam's POV:

I felt my stomach do leaps as I opened the front door. I knew this was the moment; it was do or dies from here on forward. I knew my chances were good to be able to adopt her, but they weren't one hundred percent yet.

I opened the door, and I saw a woman smiling on the other side. In her hand she held a clip board and a pen. She extended her hand and said,

"Hello, my name is Fiona Coyne, and I will be evaluating you today." I smiled at her. She was so beautiful. I turned away as a blush formed on my cheeks and I shook her hand firmly.

"Hello, I'm Adam. Please come in." I gestured for her to enter the house. She smiled a little and walked into my humble home. Immediately she started walking around and made notes.

The first thing she did was walk into the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and looked inside. She noted what she saw and moved onto the living room. She looked around it and wiped her hand along the coffee table. She ruffled her fingers looking for dust. She smiled when she noticed there wasn't any. I smiled too.

I didn't know if I should follow her, so I did anyways. I kept a few steps back from behind her and she peeked her head into an open room door. It was my room. She opened the room fully and she took notes vigorously. She stood and looked around for a moment until she reached into her bag and pulled out a camera. She snapped a few pictures and then she exited the room.

The next room she entered was Clare and Eli's room. She looked inside and I noticed they finally made their bed for once, and they fixed up the dresser by putting the knocked off things neatly back atop it. It looked clean in there for once. Fiona took another few pictures and she emerged from the room.

The last and final room she went into was the children's room. She peeked her head inside and she smiled at how clean it was. This whole time she was quiet until now. She looked over in my direction and said,

"Is this where Melody is sleeping?" I smiled and said,

"Yes, she shares a room with her best friend; Clare and Eli's son." She noted something and said,

"Well I would like to speak with you for a moment." She left the room and gestured for me to enter the living room with her. She sat on the end of the couch and crossed her legs and placed her notes on her lap. She looked me into the eyes and said,

"I have made my decision. I think…"

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter seven. A few private messages and a special review made me update. If I get reviews for this chapter I will most likely update. Of course I left it on a cliffhanger, so you guys will anticipate the next chapter a little more. Did you like that Fiona is in it now? I just had to add her, and it was a request. No Eli POV in this chapter that will be in the next one. Please review if you want an update. Thank you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Adam's POV:

The last and final room she went into was the children's room. She peeked her head inside and she smiled at how clean it was. This whole time she was quiet until now. She looked over in my direction and said,

"Is this where Melody is sleeping?" I smiled and said,

"Yes, she shares a room with her best friend; Clare and Eli's son." She noted something and said,

"Well I would like to speak with you for a moment." She left the room and gestured for me to enter the living room with her. She sat on the end of the couch and crossed her legs and placed her notes on her lap. She looked me into the eyes and said,

"I have made my decision. I think you will be a suitable parent for Melody, congratulations. "Fiona stuck out her hand for me to shake, and instead I got up from the couch and bear hugged her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Here are a few papers you need to sign and give back to me." Fiona handed me a small stack of papers. I took them and said,

"Thank you so much Fiona." She smiled brightly and got up from the couch. She walked to the front door and turned to leave. Once Fiona left, I turned around and everyone cheered.

Clare ran up to me and embraced me in a bear-hug, and Eli gave me a boy-hug. Clare's mom went all out and attacked me hugs and congratulations.

"How about I go to the store and get some things to celebrate with for the kids?" I asked.

"That sounds great!" Clare said. I smiled and went to go fetch my car keys from my bedroom. Once I had my keys, I left to go to the nearest store.

I quickly made it to the store and the first thing I bought was a cake. I got a large white cake with chocolate frosting. It's my personal favorite. I placed it in the cart and moved onto the next item I wanted to purchase. I roamed the isle freely placing random fun things in the cart when I ran into another cart. I was about to apologize and move when the person said my name.

"Adam?" The person said. I looked up and my eyes met the sea of blue.

"Hey Fiona, what are you doing here?" I smiled at her.

"I'm just picking up a few things so I can make dinner for my visiting brother. How about you?" I smiled and said,

"I'm getting a few things for the kids; you know a few fun things." She smiled knowingly and I figured it was the end of the conversation so I started to walk away. I took a few steps and I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around and saw Fiona starring at me. I smiled and she handed me a business card. I took it and she said,

"It's my cellphone number, in case you have any more questions about the adoption or _anything else_." I smiled as she said that I said,

"Well thank you. I believe you have my number on file." She nodded and we hugged and both of us walked to the front of the store to the checkout line.

Fiona and I talked while we purchased our groceries and I walked her to her car. She and I exchanged goodbyes and parted ways. The drive home I thought about a few things. Mostly I thought about if she liked me or not. Sure we didn't know each other very well, but I thought she was beautiful. I think she must know I am a transgender. Who am I kidding no one will ever want to be with a freak like me.

When I pulled into the driveway, I had tears pouring over my eyes. They spilled out quickly and I tried to wipe them away to the best of my abilities. I couldn't let everyone inside see me like this. It was supposed to be a celebration, not a pity party.

Clare's POV:

Once Adam got home, I noticed he looked sad. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose was a pink color. All signs indicated that he had been crying. It broke my heart to see him sad. I had no clues as to why he was upset, but I was going to get to the bottom of it.

When Adam got done bringing in the groceries and toys I told him I wanted to talk to him in private. I took him into his room and we lied down on his bed. I turned to him and said,

"Tell me what's wrong." That's when he broke down crying. I let a tear spill as well, and he finally spoke.

"I will never find love." His word cut through me. How could he think that?

"Adam…" I paused and took his hand. "You are an amazing person, why would you think that?" He looked at me and said,

"I know that once people discover me for what I truly am they won't want me anymore." I sighed heavily and moved towards him so my back was leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I stroked his hand therapeutically.

After a minute of doing this I finally said,

"What made you think that is true?" I heard him gasp for air as if he were drowning and he finally said,

"I like Fiona, but I am afraid she will be like the first girl liked." I thought back, and remembered how cruel people can truly be.

"Let's talk about it." I said to him.

"When I first met Bianca, she was so nice. She cared about everyone and everything. I remember I had met her when I first decided that I didn't want to be a girl. No one knew accept you because we had just upgraded to middle school. I didn't have breast yet, so I didn't have to cover anything up." He paused for a moment and let a tear slip.

"Everything was going great. I was getting along with everyone just fine that was until I asked her to be my first girlfriend. She accepted and we were about to have a first kiss when…" He was now crying fully. I turned to him and we embrace each other in a full hug. I cried with him, because I knew exactly what happened, but sometimes it helps him to talk about it.

"W-when I started my first period. I was wearing light colored jeans and blood poured down my jeans. She pulled away from me and said, _"What the heck is that?"_ I ran away. I went to the family bathroom and you followed me. We went in together and you gave me a sanitary napkin and told me how it worked." He paused again and put his head in his hands and sobbed for a good five minutes before finally saying,

"When I came out of the bathroom Bianca was waiting for me with a group of her friends calling me a tranny freak. I never met anyone I liked again; that is until now. I'm scared Clare. Really scared." When he finished speaking, I got up and left his room. I walked into the living room and grabbed Eli. I don't know if he knew about Adam's past, but I felt as if he should at least come help me console our best friend.

When Eli came into the room, he acted quickly and we all embraced Adam in a tight hug. Adam sobbed and we just hugged him tighter. When we all pulled apart I looked Adam in the eyes and said,

"Why don't you go get a shower and Eli and I will set up for the celebration and go pick up the kids. I think a shower will make you feel better." Adam let one last tear slip and stood up. He walked to his door and said,

"Thank you. You guys are always there for me when I need you; through my insecurities." We all smiled and Adam went into the bathroom.

Eli's POV:

I left the room with Clare and immediately we started to set up for the kids. We had a couple hours before they had to be picked up, so that gave us plenty of time to put up streamers and set up for cake and a fun style dinner.

I went to the freezer to see what Adam got for dinner. It was actually something that I had always enjoyed. He bought frozen dinosaur chicken nuggets. That is a kid-friendly food and it was yummy. I grabbed them out of the freezer and was going to put them in the fridge to thaw a little when I felt arms around my waist. I felt a small bump hit my back and turned around gently to see Clare with a smiled on her face. She and I smiled to each other and I rubber her now growing baby bump.

"Wow, you are finally showing a little." I said. She smiled and said,

"Yeah, I really want new maternity clothes for this pregnancy. It was cooler out my last pregnancy and I had mostly pants and stuff, I want dresses and leggings for this one." I smiled at her and said,

"You should take my mom with you again; I know she loves the time you two get to spend together." Clare smiled and said,

"I will give her a call next week!" I leaned in and kissed her. She moaned into the kiss and I was going to take it further when she pushed me away and said,

"Not right now, we need to set up for the celebration." I sighed and said,

"Alright; but later we will have some fun." Clare gave me a sly smirk and we finished decorating.

It took Clare and me an hour and a half to clean up the house and decorate it accordingly to the occasion. Clare cooked the chicken nuggets and made fries on the side while I set up the cake and placed confetti and streamers throughout the living room.

By the time we were done, Adam came out of the bathroom in a clean out fit and a beanie Clare just bought him a few days ago. He smiled at us and said,

"Do I need to go get the kids?" Clare and I sighed at his sudden change of moods and said,

"Nope, I will go get them." I grabbed my car keys and walked out to the hearse. I got in and I sped away to the school.

When I got to the school, both children were waiting for me. They were standing by their teacher talking and giggling. I got out of my hearse and walked towards them. When they saw me they smiled and ran to me. They attacked me with a hugs and we all got into the hearse. I buckled them into their car seats and we made our way to the house. The drive was quick, and Melody and Devin made jokes and told me about their days.

When we got home, we walked into the house. We saw that it was completely quiet and we looked around. We finally found Clare and Adam asleep in the couch together. They were huddled together and they looked cozy. I was about to wake them up so we could start the fun when a brilliant plan came to mind. I smiled evilly and took the kids into the kitchen. I walked to the table and grabbed the party popper that dispensed confetti and made a gunshot noise when they blew. I explained to the kids how to work they and we all went into the living room.

"On the count of three we are going to pop them." I whispered to the children. They smiled up at me and nodded.

"One..."

"Two…"

"Three!" I said and I drew the string and we all popped the noise makers.

POP! The noise echoed through the room and Clare and Adam flew up off the couch.

"Son of a bitch!" Clare yelled as she fell. She grabbed her stomach and started to cry. I immediately remembered she is pregnant and went over to her. She had tears spilling out and she wacked my arm. I was about to apologize to her when she got up and smiled and said,

"That's what you get for scarring me." I sighed and kissed her. I turned to Adam and he was talking to Melody and Devin. By the time he finished his sentence Melody jumped up off the chair and attacked Adam with a hug. He let a tear slip and hugged her back. Devin sat mute and let them have their private moment together.

When everyone was done talking about the news, the party started. Clare brought out the chicken nuggets from the kitchen and the kids dug in. Clare ate most of them as well as the fries she made. I chuckled at her as she stuffed her mouth full of food. She looked adorable.

No POV:

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Arrangements were made, and smiled were spread. Clare left the festivities to go into the kitchen to go get the cake Adam had purchased earlier that day. She grabbed a knife and plate and walked into the living room. She set everything on the coffee table and started to cut the cake. She was in the middle of cutting the cake when Melody said,

"I've never just had cake to have cake before. My mom never let me." Clare looked at her and cut Melody a huge slices and handed it to her along with a fork and a fruit punch juice box. Melody smiled brightly and said,

"Thank you so much! I am so happy to have a new family." Everyone in the room smiled at her and Clare continued to slice the cake.

When everyone had cake, they sat down and stuffed their faces with the yummy soft treat. Adam was going to get another piece when the phone rang. He got up off from the couch and walked to the phone. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID, he just picked it up.

"Hello?" Adam said into the receiver.

""Hey, is this Adam?" Adam sighed a little and said,

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" The person on the other line said,

"This is um, Fiona."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter eight! I got a lot of reviews last chapter. One reviewer in particular made me want to update. I left this off on a cliffhanger yet again so you guys would review and want more hopefully. If I get plenty of reviews I will update; if I don't, I won't. So, if you guys want chapter nine and know what happens with Fadam and have some Eclare fluff, review! Thank you all for the kindness and the sweet reviews!**

**Oh, and if you have twitter, I just got one. Please follow me: ****Eligolds_5243**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

No POV:

When everyone had cake, they sat down and stuffed their faces with the yummy soft treat. Adam was going to get another piece when the phone rang. He got up off from the couch and walked to the phone. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID, he just picked it up.

"Hello?" Adam said into the receiver.

""Hey, is this Adam?" Adam sighed a little and said,

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" The person on the other line said,

"This is um, Fiona."

"What?" Adam said a little dumbfounded.

"I said it's…" Adam interrupted.

"No, no I heard you, I was just awestruck you called is all." Fiona giggled nervously and said,

"I'm sorry did I catch you at a bad time, I can call you back." She rambled on. Adam sighed and said,

"No, I'm glad you called, but may I ask why?" He asked nervous of the reply.

"I was um." She paused and the conversation grew quiet.

"Yes?" Adam tried to get her to finish her sentence.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" Adam's whole face lit up and he quickly said,

"I would love to; did you maybe want to go out to dinner with me and my friends Eli and Clare?" Fiona let out a small giggle and said,

"Sure, we can go out for dinner. I know this great restaurant downtown." Adam sighed in sheer relief and said,

"That sounds great, how about I call you later and we hash out the details?" Fiona responded with an okay and they hung up the phone. Adam turned around and saw Eli and Clare looking at him skeptically and they said,

"Who was that?" Clare looked at him closer and poked his bright red cheek.

"I will tell you guys later." Adam left the room and went to go sit with Melody and Devin on the couch. They were eating their third piece of cake and drinking large amounts of juice boxes.

Devin's POV:

My mom and dad, Melody and I were all sitting in the living room eating while Uncle Adam was talking on the phone. He was on the phone for a while, so my mom and dad went to go listen in the hallway to what Uncle Adam was talking about. Every now and then I would see my mom whisper something to my dad and both of them would smile widely at each other. After a while of starring at them I got bored and looked at Melody who was stuffing her pretty little face with cake. When she saw me looking she smiled at me and said,

"I am so glad I get to stay with you guys. I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled at her and said,

"I am so glad you get to stay too! You are my best friend and someday you will be married to me, just like mommy is to daddy." She smiled brightly at me and we hugged each other.

After we pulled apart Melody and I started to eat more cake until all the parents came back into the living room. Alone Melody and I ate almost half of the cake. We were in the middle of I think our third piece when everyone came back in. Uncle Adam had bright red cheeks and my mom and dad were both laughing a little to each other. I had no clue what was going on, but I honestly didn't care all too much. All I care about was the beautiful girl that was sitting next to me. Sure we may only be five years old but it is love. I can just tell she is what my parents tell me is my "soul mate".

Clare's POV:

After the party and events, Eli, Adam and I put the kids to bed and we all sat in the living room. Adam looked at us with the eye of curiosity and Eli was first to speak.

"So, who was on the phone?" Adam eyed him for a second before blushing and saying,

"It was Fiona." His voice cracked a little at the end. I chuckled at how red his cheeks were and I switched to go sit next to him.

"So, Adam, are you two an item now?" I teased him a little. He turned redder and said,

"No, I actually have a little favor to ask you guys." I nodded a gestured for him to continue. Eli stayed silent and listened for Adam to speak again.

"Fiona wants to hang out tomorrow and I suggested we double date with you and Eli tomorrow at a restaurant of her choosing." I thought about it for a moment and said,

"Sure Adam, we would be happy to that for you. My mom can watch the children for us." I said looking at Eli. He nodded and said,

"Yeah man, we are happy to help. I mean you did after all help me out with Clare when she and I first started out." For a minute I thought back to when Eli and I had out first date. I smiled at the memory and said,

"Awe, good times!" They both smiled at me and we all sat and talked for a little while longer.

After we talked for a little while I started to get hungry again. I was about to get up and order a late night pizza when the doorbell rang. I looked through the peep hole and smiled before answering the door. I swung the door open and said,

"Hey Drew, what are you doing here?" He smiled and hugged me.

"I just came to see Adam and my new niece." I smiled and called for Adam to come into the living room.

A minute after I called in Adam he appeared with a can of soda a phone glued to his ear. When he saw Drew he told the person he was talking to he would call them back and he set down the soda.

"Hey man, I didn't know you were coming over." Adam said to his older brother. Drew smiled and said,

"Yeah, when you texted me about the news. I just had to come see you." I let the two brothers talk for a few minutes while I went into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the house phone. I looked at around the fridge before deciding I wanted to order a large pizza with everything on it. I was about to press "talk" on the phone when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I squealed a little and turned around. I came face to face with Eli. He smiled and said,

"What are you doing, sweet love?" I smiled a little and blushed a little at how much I had been eating lately.

"I'm hungry and wanted a pizza." Eli chuckled at me and said,

"Make it two; I'm famished all of a sudden." I smiled and proceeded to order two large pizzas with everything on it. I also ordered two things of crazy bread and cinnamon sticky buns and a liter of soda.

Eli and I enjoyed our food in the kitchen when it arrived. We let Adam and Drew talk while Eli and I just enjoyed sometime to ourselves. Lately we hadn't had just some time to be a married couple; we were always interrupted by someone.

Eli's POV: The next night. At the restaurant:

Clare and I decided to take a separate car than Adam just in case he got lucky or something. We drove Morty while Adam drove his own vehicle. Besides he had to pick up Fiona, and it would be awkward Clare and I being in the same car as them when he picked her up for the date. Clare and I planned on ducking out early anyway so we could let them get better aquatinted.

After we were all there and seated, Fiona took the opportunity and said,

"I really like your dress Clare." Clare smiled and said,

"Thanks, it's a little tight though." Fiona shook her head no and said,

"You look great." Clare smiled and said,

"Thanks." Fiona turned her attention to Adam and said,

"So um, Adam do you work?" Adam blushed a little and said,

"Not exactly." She gave him a look of curiosity and said,

"What do you mean?" He sighed and said,

"I don't have to work, I have a trust fund." Fiona starred at him for a moment before saying,

"That's pretty cool." Adam's face lit up and they continued their conversation.

When the waiter came over Clare and I both ordered steaks and baked potatoes and salads. It was a typical meal for us. But when we both ordered so much food Fiona looked at us like we were crazy and she said,

"Wow, I can't eat that much if my life depended on it." Clare smiled a little before rubbing her baby bump.

"I'm pregnant, so I eat a lot of food, and I finish off whatever Eli doesn't eat." Fiona's eyes lit up and said,

"Oh I love babies, do you know what you are having yet?" Clare smiled a little and said,

"Nope it is too soon to tell." Fiona nodded knowingly and turned her attention back to Adam.

After we were all finished eating I took Clare outside and we made it back to the car. When we were in the car I leaned close to Clare and whispered in her ear,

"Let's go home and try to make twins." Clare blushed a million shades of red and said,

"You're an idiot, that's not how you make…oh!" Clare finally got what I meant and she immediately told me to drive.

The minute we got home Clare and stripped off our unwanted clothes. I picked her up and tried to carry her into the bedroom but she stopped me and said,

"Why not be like old times and take this into the Jacuzzi tub?" I smirked at her idea and quickly dragged our naked bodies into the bathroom. She started to fill the tub with hot

water and bubbles. I relaxed and let the water soak into my skin. I closed my eyes and a minute later I felt Clare climb on top of me and start to do the dirty deed. It felt so

damn good!

By the time we were finished, we heard the front door open. In came Adam and he had tears pouring down his face. Something must have gone wrong with Fiona.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger, who would have guessed? Anyway, I just posted a short story and I need five more reviews fore it for me to continue it as well as this **

**story. It is called, **_**Penpals**_**. I think you guys will like it. If you want an update review both stories! Thank you all! **


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Clare's POV:

Once Eli and I finished doing the dirty deed we heard the front door open and close quickly. Eli and I were drying off and getting dressed when we both left the bathroom to see who came in. When we walked out of our bathroom we saw Adam walking slowly to his room with tears pouring from his crystal blue eyes. The sight broke my heart. I instantly walked to him and attacked him with hugs. Eli followed afoot and hugged him as well. Adam only sobbed harder.

Once we broke the hug I grabbed Adam's hand and lead him to the couch. He, Eli and I sat on the couch in silence for a moment before I said,

"What happened Adam?" He looked up with his swollen eyes and said,

"She didn't know about me." When he said "me" I knew he meant him being a transgender. I looked over at Eli, and he had the look of sympathy.

"What do you mean?" I questioned wanting to know how she couldn't have known. She had all of his personal information of file; I was positive she would have read it.

"Well I gave her a goodnight kiss and thing got heated and she leaned down and grabbed my crotch and noticed I was missing a vital part. She freaked out and I explained." Adam let a few more tears spill and I grabbed his hands.

"What did she say exactly?" I asked him. Eli remained silent letting all the information absorb a little.

"She called a weirdo and I should have told her beforehand." I sighed and got up from my spot on the couch. I headed out the coat rack and dug in Adam's coat pocket. I found the card Fiona had given him. In the card had her home address on it. I felt like I had won the lottery or something.

I grabbed the card, my purse and my car keys. I headed out the door without looking back. I got into my car and I drove to Fiona's house. I needed an explanation from this bitch as to why she broke my best friend's heart. I was going to get her to answer; don't mess with a pregnant girl.

Eli's POV:

Clare just got up from the couch and headed to the door. She dug through pockets until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the paper and her key and purse before exiting the house. I was about to object to her leaving but by the time realization hit; she was out the door. I decided to just leave it alone for now and pay attention to Adam.

I looked at Adam and he had a look of curiosity in his eyes as he looked closely at the door Clare had left through. I looked between the door and him and said,

"Are you alright?" He looked at me and said,

"This is typical Clare." I looked at him and said,

"What?" I knew Adam had known Clare his whole life but I was still confused.

"Let me explain." I gestured for him to continue and he said,

"When I had my first girlfriend I guess; Bianca, she found out about me being a girl. She was incredibly mean and when Clare found out Clare attacked Bianca. Clare can throw one hell of a punch." I tried to picture my sweet angelic Clare beating someone up, and instantly I started to laugh.

"Wow, Clare must really care about you to get into a fight." Adam finally cracked a smile and said,

"She is the most amazing friend; she would risk her own wellbeing to protect me." I smiled because Clare is the sweetest human being known to man.

Adam and I continued to talk about his and Clare's past before I came into the picture when the phone started to ring. I got up from the couch and ran to grab the house phone. Again I didn't bother to look at the caller I.D. I just answered the phone.

Ring, ring…

"Hello?" I said quickly.

"Eli, hey." It was Clare. I smiled and said,

"Where are you baby." I heard her take a deep breath before saying,

"That's kind of the reason I'm calling. See I'm sort of in jail." I started to laugh hysterically before saying,

"What?" Clare sighed in the other side of the phone and said,

"I'm in jail you idiot, come and bail me out!" She demanded. I suddenly knew she wasn't joking.

"I will be right there." I said quickly before running to the door and grabbing my car keys.

Clare's POV: (before the phone call to Eli.)

I drove quickly to Fiona's house. Her home was on the other side of town, so I had plenty of time to come up with what I was going to say to her. I wanted to put that bratty bitch in her place; no one is mean to Adam.

Once I was down town, I put Fiona's address into my G.P.S system and started to drive in the direction of her home. Once I found the house she lived at I quickly pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I waited a good minute before a boy with blonde hair answered the door. He looked just like Fiona, only with blonde hair and he was a boy of course. He looked at me and said,

"Can I help you?" I looked behind him a little before saying,

"Can I talk to Fiona please." He looked at me for a moment and said,

"Sure, hold on." He left the front door cracked open while he yelled up the winding staircase. He shouted Fiona's name and I waited. A minute later Fiona appeared from the top of the stairs. Once she saw me she walked to the door.

Fiona came outside and shut the door behind her so no one inside could hear our soon to be conversation. The moment Fiona got outside we starred at each other in an awkward silence until I finally said,

"We need to talk about what you did to Adam." She looked me over and said,

"He lied to me, I didn't know about his condition." I looked at her with a serious face before saying,

"So if you knew about him being a transgender you would have what?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't have went out with him." I looked into her ice cold blue eyes and said,

"You are a heartless bitch. So what if he is different, it is what makes him so special." She gave me a look like I was crazy and said,

"I'm sure he is nice or whatever but he isn't my type." I glared at her and said,

"So your type is what exactly?" I asked now enraged.

"My type is someone with a penis." That was it; I couldn't let her say anything else.

I lunged at Fiona and grabbed her long black curly locks. I tugged hard on them and she flew to the ground. I gripped harder and she tried to punch me. She went for my stomach and I kicked her in the face. She fell harder to the ground and I let her go. I was about to leave when the police arrived. Someone had called them because of a noise complaint. This just wasn't my night.

I got put into handcuffs and put into the back of the cop car. The police officers drove me down to the station and questioned me. When it came time for me to make a phone call, I immediately called Eli. He told me he would be right here.

Adam's POV: (after the phone call.)

After Eli hung up the phone, he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. I ran after him and jumped into his hearse too. We speeded away; and when we were all the way down the highway I realized I had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on Eli?" I asked him. He glanced at me for a moment before saying,

"Um, well Clare got arrested; I have to go post bail." I don't really know why but I busted out laughing at what Eli had just said. When I finally calmed down I said,

"What did she do?" Eli glanced at me again and said,

"I have no idea, she didn't say; all she said was she needed for me to come and get her." Even though it was funny before, it was hard to hear your best friend was in jail.

"I hope she is okay." I said before I grew silent and looked out the window. I watched the houses and trees pass quickly as we grew closer and closer to the county jail.

Once we got to the jail, Eli and I parked and went inside. Immediately the police officer searched us. They had us empty our pockets and patted us down. I sighed at how ridiculous this all was. Once we were cleared to go in, we were escorted by a different officer. He looked us over and led us to a cinderblock hallway. There were about ten rooms down the hall. At the very end of the hall was where he stopped; he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Instantly we came face to face with Clare.

One look at Clare and I saw that her make-up was smudged, her clothes were torn and she had claw marks up her arms. I knew she got into another fight for me. I really do appreciate her, but I don't want her to get hurt defending me all the time.

Once Eli saw Clare, he ran up to her and hugged her tight. I watched the two lovers reunite. After they broke the embrace, Eli looked at Clare and said,

"What happened?" Clare looked behind Eli; she looked at me. I smiled meekly and she said,

"I was defending Adam against that cold hearted bitch."

"Clare, you cannot get into brawls with people, it isn't your battle to fight." She sighed and said,

"I won't let anyone mess with me or him." She pointed to me and I walked over and hugged her. I can't believe she did this all for me.

Eli paid Clare's bail, and we all headed home. Once we got to our house we saw that Clare's mom was back with the children. Clare sighed at how bad she looked at the moment and tried to fix her appearance. I laughed at her failed attempt. She punched me in the arm and we all got out of the car once Eli parked. Clare walked slowly to the door and opened it cautiously.

Once we were all inside we were greeted with a chipper Mrs. Edwards. She looked at all of us and said,

"So how was your night, kids?" Clare glared at her and said,

"You don't want to know."

* * *

**A/N: A new chapter! I liked this chapter, I love Clare's stance against Fiona's bitchy-ness. I hope you guys like this one as well. I will update this story once I get eight reviews! Please review and let me know what you think. And please review **_**Penpals; **_**I need six more reviews before I update that or any of my other stories, including this one as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Clare's POV: Two months later.

I still can't believe I got arrested. It wasn't even really my fault; I was just defending my best friend from that snobby letch. Oh well I guess, I can't ponder in the past when I have to think about the future today. Today I have a doctor's appointment and we are going to get the baby checked. I am about four months along now, so maybe I am going to find out the gender.

I woke up extra early today. I was excited for my appointment. I got out of bed, and immediately Eli woke up. He smirked at me and said,

"What are you doing up so early?" I gave him a look of annoyance and said,

"Today we are going to the doctor." Eli shot up out of bed and scrambled into the bathroom. He shut the door and immediately the shower turned on. I sighed and walked to the dresser and grabbed clothes for myself and some for Eli, and I walked into the bathroom as well.

When I got into the bathroom, I saw Eli standing under the shower head washing his black locks of hair. I smiled a little and I stripped down my clothes. I got into the shower as well. Eli smirked and scooted over so I could wash myself too. Eli and kissed a little under the water, and we were about to take it a little further when the bathroom door flew open. It smacked against the wall and someone shrieked in horror of the sight.

Eli and I stopped everything we were doing and we looked at the door and saw Adam blushing like mad. I quickly removed my hand from Eli's private area and grabbed my towel so I could get out of the shower. After Adam got over the shock, he turned around and walked out the bathroom door hurriedly and down the hall.

Once Adam left, I turned around and saw Eli looking at my booty which was exposed because the towel was only covering my breasts. Eli smirked and leaned out of the shower far enough to tweak my booty.

"Eli!" I shrieked and smacked his arm before dropping my towel and started to dry and dress. Eli watched my closely as my body slowly slipped into my loose dress and panties.

Even though I am pregnant, Eli was still extremely attracted me.

Eli's POV:

I finished up my shower quickly and I got dressed in the clothes Clare brought in for me. Once I was all dressed, I walked out into the living room and found Clare watching television. She had the remote in one hand and a snickers bar in the other. Once she saw me, she leaped up from the couch and walked to the front door. I followed afoot and we got into Morty.

Once we were on the road to the doctor's office, Clare started to talk.

"I hope we find out the gender today." I smiled and took her hand in mine and said,

"What do you want the gender to be?" Clare looked up at me and said,

"I will be happy with either." I nodded in agreement and we continued to talk aimlessly until we finally arrived fifteen minutes later.

Clare and I got out of the car and we walked hand in hand to the front of the building. We walked inside and I signed her in while she took a seat. I paid the co-pay and sat down next to her. She and I only held hands and remained silent. Clare rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep after five minutes of waiting. A few minutes later the nurse came out and called us in. I gently nudged Clare, and her beautiful blue eyes opened. She looked confused for a moment until she realized where we were.

Clare and I walked into the exam room and the nurse asked Clare a few routine questions, and took her temperature. Once the nurse left, Clare just stared down at her belly and rubbed it. I watched the clock waiting for the doctor to come.

Not even five minutes later the doctor came prancing in through the door. She walked in and grabbed Clare's chart. She looked at Clare and said,

"How are you feeling today Clare?" Clare smiled a little and said,

"I feeling alright, a little light headed." The doctor looked at Clare and then at me. I shrugged and she said,

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Clare looked at me and said,

"Maybe a few days?" The doctor nodded and said,

"Would it be alright if I took some blood to check a few things?" Clare shook her head, and the doctor grabbed a few tubes and took some blood.

"Alright, this should only take a few minutes. I will be right back with the results." Clare and I nodded and the doctor exited the room.

No POV:

While Clare and Eli were at the doctor's office, Adam and the kids were at home. When Adam woke up, he walked around the house looking for Clare; he wanted to talk to her about something. He heard the shower going in the master bathroom, and decided to go in and see if Clare was in there. Adam didn't bother to knock, he just walked right in. The sight of Clare's hand intruding Eli's private are made Adam cry in horror. Adam quickly left the room and went into the kids room.

Adam shook the kids out of bed and got them dressed and ready for school which started in half an hour. When it was time for them to go, Adam drove them to school and went back to the house to reflect on what he has to tell Clare.

Clare and Eli sat in a shaking silence while awaiting any results from the doctor. Eli saw that Clare was tearing up a little, and he got up from his chair and waked over to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips softly. She kissed him back and said,

"I hope there is nothing wrong with the baby." Eli looked her in the eyes and said,

"I know there won't be anything wrong with our baby." Clare smiled faintly and was about to speak when the door opened.

Clare and Eli looked at the doctor in anticipation, and the doctor proceeded.

"Well Clare, we did find a little problem." The words that came out of the doctor's mouth scared Clare to death.

"What kind of problem?" Eli answered for Clare. The doctor sighed a little and said,

"It looks like you are anemic, and will need to get iron into you as soon as possible." Clare sighed a little and said,

"How do I do that?" The doctor wrote down a few notes on her chart and said,

"You will need an IV of it at first and the shots until you are absorbing it normally again." Clare let a few tears slip, but reluctantly nodded at the news.

"How did this happen exactly?" The doctor set her chart down and said,

"Sometimes in a pregnancy, the baby can grow needy and absorb all of the essential things both mother and child need to survive off from." Clare and Eli nodded.

The doctor was about to leave until Clare said,

"I came in today to get an ultra sound." The doctor smiled and said,

"Of course, let me go get a nurse and the machine." Clare and Eli relaxed while the doctor left.

While Clare and Eli waited for the ultra sound, Adam sat at home texting someone. This was the reason why he dreaded telling Clare. He knew she would freak out about Adam's newest issue. He didn't want to upset her while she was pregnant, he didn't want her to have a repeat of her last pregnancy. Adam sent one last final text to the person he was talking to saying,

"_Please come over."_

Clare and Eli sat in the exam room while the doctor squeezed the cold jell onto her growing stomach. The doctor moved the machine around until she found a heartbeat.

"There's your baby." She said pointing to the monitor. Clare smiled and said,

"Is it too early to tell if it's a boy or girl?" The doctor smiled and shook her head no. Clare and Eli's eyes beamed with excitement.

"Well it looks like you are going to have a daughter!" Clare shrieked in excitement and Eli kissed the top of Clare's head. The doctor finished up and printed off pictures for Clare and Eli to take home with them.

Once Clare and Eli left the building, they were in a rush to get home; they wanted to tell Adam the good news. Once Clare and Eli approached their house, they noticed a peculiar car parked on the street. They didn't over examine it because they were too excited.

Once they got inside they saw a sight they gave Clare the chills. She ran over to Adam and shouted,

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**A/N: Well it was short, but productive! Next chapter will have drama and the children in it. What is going on with Adam? I guess you will have to wait and see! If you want the next chapter, I need eight reviews! I love you all and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Clare's POV:

I stood there in shock; there Adam was standing there with Julia; Eli's ex-girlfriend. I didn't like her because she broke Eli's heart, and Adam had the nerve to bring her into my home. The minute I saw her, I shouted,

"What the hell is going on here?" Adam and Julia were embraced in a lip lock.

Adam broke from Julia and she looked up at us. She smiled evil at Eli and said,

"Hello." I swear I could have pounced at her, but I am too pregnant to do that. I looked over at Eli, and he was glaring at Julia. I felt relieved that he wasn't smiling at her because she had a perfect body and I was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

Eventually after a minute of awkward stares, Adam finally said,

"I love her." Eli and I shared a look of shock and I said,

"What the hell, Adam?"

"I don't need to explain anything to you." I glared at him and I was about to say something when I suddenly felt dizzy. I started to shake and I knees fell weak. I nearly hit the ground when Adam and Eli came to my aid.

Eli picked me up and carried me into the bedroom and lied me down.

"Are you alright?" Eli asked. I shook my head no, and he said,

"I am going to call your doctor." I nodded and he left to go make the call. Adam stood in the doorway starring at me with sympathy and shock.

Adam's POV:

I knew it was a bad idea to invite Julia over. I didn't want to hide my relationship from everyone anymore though. She knew I was a transgender and she was okay with it.

Julia and I were kissing when Eli and Clare came home. When Clare saw what was going on, she freaked out and all of a sudden she almost passed out. Eli and I ran to her side to make sure she was alright.

Once Clare was lying on the bed in her room and Eli was down the hall on the phone, Clare and I starred at each other and she finally said,

"Just tell me why." I looked at her and my eyes instantly softened.

"Clare, she and I accidently bumped into each other a few weeks ago. I was really upset about Fiona and she listened to me talk." Clare looked at me for a moment and she said,

"You know what she did to Eli; I just don't want you to get hurt." I knew where she was coming from.

"Clare, she and I are serious. I think that Julia is the one for me." Clare glared for a moment and she said,

"As long as you are happy." She and I shared smiles and her breathing calmed a little. I walked over to the bed and I lied down next to her while we waited for Eli to come back with news about the doctor.

No POV:

Clare and Adam sat in the bed room and talked a little while. She told him about her being anemic. Adam was really sad to hear that his best friend is semi sick. They sat on the bed and shared a hug between two friends.

Eli was in the kitchen ranting to the doctor about how his wife almost fainted,

"Hello?" The doctor said on the other line.

"Yes, doctor, my wife was just there and she almost fainted." Eli said in a panic tone.

"Calm down sir, and please tell me what happened." Eli let out a long breath and said,

"My wife is anemic and she was told to come in tomorrow to get an IV for it, but when we got home she nearly passed out." The doctor listened intently and said,

"She needs to lie down and rest. Is your wife pregnant by chance?" Eli sighed and said,

"Yes, she is about four months." Eli explained over the phone.

"Alright sir, well I want her to lie down for now and I am going to send an at home nurse to check up on her." Eli took notes as the doctor explained what to do. When he was finished listening he hung up and went into the back bedroom to talk to Clare.

When Eli left to go down the hall, Julia followed him. Everyone in the house forgot she was even there because they were too much caught up in Clare's problems to notice.

Julia trailed quietly behind Eli and followed him into a room. He opened the door and looked at the bed where he saw both Adam and Clare crying and hugging each other. Eli smiled and walked into the room. Julia followed and she said,

"What's going on in here?" Adam and Clare looked at Julia and Adam said,

"We were just talking about something, I will be right out." Julia sighed and then looked at Eli. He was too busy kneeling beside the bed talking to Clare.

Julia left the room and she walked down the hall to the front door. She stood by the door for a moment and reached over to turn the knob when someone grabbed her hand. Julia turned around and came face to face with the person who hated her most.

* * *

**A/N: Alright this chapter is very short, but I will try and update as soon as I possibly can. I'm thinking about four to five more chapters for this story. If that is the case, I will make the chapters longer again. So if you want to know what happens with everything, please review. Only seven reviews and you get an update! Thank you all and please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is dedicated to my anon. reviewer who usually reviews under the name "liliy". Enjoy!

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

No POV:

Julia walked to the door and was about to turn the knob when someone grabbed her hand. Julia turned around and came face to face with the person who hated her most. She looked straight into the eyes of none other than Clare.

"I was just leaving." Julia mumbled before trying to exit the house once more. Clare; still struggling to hold herself up, grabbed Julia once more and turned her around. Clare places a hand on Julia's shoulder and said,

"You can stay if you like, Adam is clearly happy with you." A wide smile spread across Julia's face, and immediately Julia pounced and hugged Clare with force. Clare yelped in pain and nearly fainted once more.

Clare's frail body was falling fast and nearly hit the ground when Julia fell behind her and caught the girl before she could do damage to her already fragile body. Once Clare was secured on the ground, Julia yelled out for the boys,

"Adam, help! Clare fainted again!"

Almost immediately Adam and Eli came darting out of the back room and rushed to Clare's side. Eli picked Clare up and was walking to the couch when the doorbell rang. Adam was busy helping Eli, so Julia answered the door.

"Hello! I'm the nurse they sent." The chipper lady on the other side of the door said, as she walked through the door without being told to come in. Immediately she looked over to the couch and saw Clare unconience.

Clare's POV:

When Julia left the bed room and headed to the front door, I got up and waddled to behind her. Even though I hated her, she makes Adam happy. Once I reached her, I made peace with her, and we were finished hugging, I suddenly felt faint again. My body fell limp and I passed out onto the floor. I don't remember hitting the ground, I felt a soft arm wrap around me, and that is all I remembered before now.

Once I passed out, I fell into a dream-like state. Everything I wanted or dreamt of was here.

_I walked through the doors to my parent's main house and immediately I was greeted by my nanny from when I was little. She smiled at me and reached down and picked me up. I wrapped my small five-year old arms around her neck and hugged her tightly._

"_Nanny Emma!" She laughed a little and said,_

"_That's my name, don't wear it out!" I giggled and she put me down. For the rest of the day, Emma and I played outside and she made me cookies and took me to the playground. _

_The next day Emma died in a car accident. A piece of my child heart died with me that day. _

_(Next dream)_

_My mind faded in and out and landed on another memory, this time of when I was eight years old and I decided to be Mary Poppins and jump off the roof with only an umbrella._

_I looked down from the roof, and I opened up the umbrella. I flapped it open completely and stepped over to the ledge of my giant home; I looked down once more and leaped down. Well unfortunately there was a huge tree next to my parents' house, and my umbrella got caught on a branch; leaving me dangling there. Lucky for me I wasn't alone; my mother was home that day and saw me dangling from the window. Immediately she came busting through the front door and told me to stay put while she called the fire department. It took the fire men an hour to cut me down. All in all it was the most fun thing I had done that far along in my life._

_(Next dream)_

_I felt my body shaking a little, but yet I had yet to wake up. This dream I was having consisted of me when I was fifteen. It was my best friend Adam and me sitting outside eating lunch at the park._

"_Hey Adam?" I said in a questioning tone. He looked up from sandwich and said,_

"_Yeah?" I looked over to a group of people and sighed, I looked back at Adam and said,_

"_Do you ever miss him?" Adam had that look of confusion plastered all over his face, until he saw where my eyes had drifted off to. Immediately he knew who I was talking about._

"_Yeah, I mean he was our best friend when we were in middle school." I smiled a little when Mark "Fitz" looked over and smiled at me. It gave me hope that we would be friends again someday._

_My mind was about to drift into another dream state when suddenly I heard a faint voice,_

"_Clare." _

Eli's POV:

Clare fell into unconsciousness and had remained that way for a while. The at home nurse told me and Adam to carry Clare into the bedroom while she took Clare's blood pressure. We did as told, and the nurse immediately started to put the blood pressure cuff on Clare's arm and take her BP.

When the nurse was finished, she told us that Clare was going to be fine, but she needed the iron as soon as possible. She ordered it and said it will be delivered in a few hours; she said she would come back and hook up the IV when it arrives.

Once Clare was declared stable, I took a seat next to Clare and I stroked her hair. Every now and then, I would shake her to see if I could wake her up. So far no avail. I looked down at Clare and I saw her smile a little. I took that as a time to wake her up. Gently once more, I shook her and I whispered into her ear,

"Clare." She moved around a little and finally woke up.

"What happened?" She asked in a light whisper. I smiled and explained it all to her. She nodded and said,

"Where's Adam and Julia?" I thought about it and said,

"I don't have the faintest idea where they went." Clare and I looked at each other and suddenly we heard someone shout and start to cry.

Clare and I ran out of the bedroom and immediately saw Adam on the floor and Julia standing looking down at him.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Well I don't update this story often but here is the next chapter. I left it off with a huge cliffhanger, so if you want to know what happens, review. I need eight reviews for the next update. Thank you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is for **_My world of Eli_**I wrote it on time so you keep me on your favorites list! Enjoy everyone, I am aware it is short, but I will update next week, and five reviews later. Also, this is for one of my favorite reviewers, **_liliy. _

* * *

"I don't have the faintest idea where they went." Clare and I looked at each other and suddenly we heard someone shout and start to cry.

Clare and I ran out of the bedroom and immediately saw Adam on the floor and Julia standing looking down at him.

Adam's POV:

Julia and I were in the living room talking while Clare and Eli were being cleared. Apparently Clare was feeling better, and I could only think of one way to celebrate. I got down on one knee and I dug in my pocket for the small black box.

"Julia will you marry me?" I said as I cracked open the box. She looked stunned and then she screamed and said,

"Wait, what? Yes! Yes!" Her voice boomed throughout the house.

"Yes?" I said in astonishment. She looked at me like I was crazy and bent down to me and kissed me hard on the lips. We both toppled over and started to laugh.

It wasn't event thirty seconds after Julia and I got engaged that Clare and Eli emerged from the bedroom and ran out to see the commotion. I think they thought someone was being killed because of how loud it was out here.

Once Clare saw what was going on, a huge smile appeared on her face and she grabbed her stomach and walked over to Julia and me. Eli just stood there in shock. Clare bent down and hugged us both gently and she struggled to get up off the ground.

Clare's POV:

Eli and I listened to Adam and Julia talk about their new engagement. It was so exciting. It was only a few minutes ago that I didn't like Julia, and now she is practically going to be family. It was a shock nonetheless.

I listened to mindless babble for about half an hour until finally I heard Eli say,

"I didn't know you guys were this serious." It almost sounded a little jealous. I gave him a stern glare and said,

"What does that matter?" He looked at me and got the hint and tried to reach for my hand under the table. I pulled my hand back and got up from the table. I walked over to Adam and kissed him on top the head and whispered a good luck.

I walked over to the door and grabbed my car keys and walked out. I slammed the door and ran across the field to my parents' house. All the lights were still on, so I just went in through the back door and ran up to my old room.

Once I was in my old room, I slammed the door shut and I locked it. I ran to my bed and grabbed the folded blanket at the end and spread it across my body and hid under it. I cried for a few minutes until I heard the door unlock. I peeked out from under the blanket and saw my mom and dad standing there. Both were in there robes.

"I think Eli likes someone else now more than me. I want a divorce." My parents shared a glance between each other and my dad walked out of the room down the hall and my mom said,

"I thought you would never come to your senses, I will go get the papers."

* * *

**A/N: I will update next week, I had to give you a little something to tide you over for now. Only six-hundred words but it will have to do for now. It is left yet again at a cliffhanger and I bet you all hate me right now. Next chapter will pick up where this one left off! Five reviews for an update!**


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Clare's POV:

Once I was in my old room, I slammed the door shut and I locked it. I ran to my bed and grabbed the folded blanket at the end and spread it across my body and hid under it. I cried for a few minutes until I heard the door unlock. I peeked out from under the blanket and saw my mom and dad standing there. Both were in there robes.

"I think Eli likes someone else now more than me. I want a divorce." My parents shared a glance between each other and my dad walked out of the room down the hall and my mom said,

"I thought you would never come to your senses, I will go get the papers."

My mom ran down the hallway and into her office. I got up out of bed and followed her. I walked into the office and sat down on the black leather chair in the corner of the room. I curled up in a ball in the chair and I cried. Every time I shook with sadness and more tears fell, the baby moved a little. She must have been just as upset as I was.

I sat in the chair for a few minutes while my mom dug around her office and made a few phone calls. Once she was off the phone, she got up and out of her chair and came over to me. She sat in the chair adjacent mine and took my shaking hands in hers. She looked into my sad eyes and said,

"Honey, I grabbed all the papers we need for the divorce, but I need to know if you want custody of Devin fully or shared custody." I thought about it for a minute and instantly I wanted to make Eli suffer. I wanted him to feel as bad as I did. But I knew Devin would suffer if I did that. So I looked up into my mom's eyes and said,

"I guess I will share custody with Eli for Devin's sake." My mom looked down at her brief case of papers and then pointed to my stomach. For a minute I had forgotten about my little bun in the oven.

"Well what's it going to be Clare? Do you want to keep this baby as just yours or again shared custody?" She didn't look too happy with my decision, almost like she was trying to scare me or something.

"I will share her." my mom's eyes scanned me for doubt, but found only remorse.

Once everything was in the process of being filed and notarized, I went outside and into the flower garden where Eli and I had gotten married at. I sat in the gazebo and starred at the now starry night sky. It was a beautiful night. Everything seemed to be frozen. Like if I stepped out of this gazebo I would break, be even more broken than I am now.

I must have fallen asleep in the gazebo, because the next thing I remember is someone rubbing my hair and laying a blanket over my body.

I opened my eyes to see who it was and I came face to face with none other than the notorious Adam. His eyes were red and puffy like mine were. He looked broken like I was.

"What are you doing here, Adam?" I asked him.

Eli's POV:

Clare left. My mind was in a tail spin. One minute I was freaking out about Adam and Julia's wedding and now my wife left me. All of this occurred four hours ago, and I have yet to leave the kitchen table. It's like I'm frozen here. Never has Clare not let me hold her hand and apologize for the things I've done wrong. I guess I deserve this.

It was ten p.m. and I was getting worried. I sent Adam out to go find her. I knew she had gone to her parents' house, but I also knew she didn't want to see me.

When Adam left the house, he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and took his phone and keys. Soon he was out the door and I was home alone, left with the silence and the screaming voice in my head. _What an idiot!_

Finally after ten more minutes of sitting there, I got up and went into the bedroom. I curled up on Clare's side of the bed and cried. _Who the hell says men don't cry?_

Clare's POV:

"What are you doing here, Adam?" I asked him. He looked at me and then up at the dark night sky. We sat in shattering silence for a few moments until he finally said,

"Eli is so sorry, Clare. He doesn't like Julia anymore, he only loves you." Somehow I felt like that was a lie. She was his first love. There's always a place in your heart for them.

"He does still love her, and now I have lost you to her, and my own husband; of all people. I am such an idiot." Adam was going to reply when my mom came out of the house and said,

"Clare, honey you need to sign these documents please." My mom turned on the twinkle lights to the gazebo and handed me a clip board of papers. I signed and initialed them and went back to my mindless star gazing.

My mom went back into the house and she turned off the lights so the stars could shine in their natural beauty. I starred and starred. I had completely forgotten about Adam until he said,

"What were those papers for, Clare?" I looked at him with an emotionless expression and said,

"I filed for divorce. Any minute now Eli will be served with divorce papers." Adam let out a sharp gasp and ran out of the gazebo and through the field.

No POV:

Eli lied in bed rocking back and forth with sadness and anger. He knew he was in deep trouble. What can he do to fix it? Buy her flowers? Candy perhaps? Nothing could fix what had come of a mangled and horrid night.

Eli was about to fall asleep when the door to his room flew open and in ran a breathless Adam. He looked terrified. Eli shot up from his bed and ran over to him. He put two hands on his friends shoulders and said,

"What happened?" Adam replied quickly and breathlessly,

"Clare's filed for divorce."

Adam broke the news to Eli while Clare finally got up from the gazebo and walked over to the house. She walked inside and found herself suddenly wanting to take a drive. The house was silent. But silence this loud only hurt her ears. She was being torn limb from limb.

Keys in hand, Clare ran out to her car and barreled out of the driveway at a rapid fast speed. Only one place came to mind that she wanted to visit. A place where no one would bother her; the cemetery.

Clare drove fast and careless; she was tired from all the crying and medical problems she has experienced earlier today. She was so tired she didn't even notice the red light approaching; she didn't notice the car coming out of nowhere. She didn't notice the impact; what she did notice was the sharp pain in her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Alright… this chapter is the most intense one so far. It will be the start of the end. It is going to tie everything up to the finale of this story coming up in just a few short chapters. It is yet again a huge cliffhanger, and I gave nothing away as to where the next chapter will take you. And for you Eclare lovers, I am a huge fan too, so there is a small hint. Five reviews for an update please. **

**P.S: (Personal note)**

**I don't know if readers to this story know if I'm actually pregnant or not, but I promised one of my favorite reviewers I would reveal the sex and name of my baby at the end of this chapter. So, here we go… I am having a girl! Her name is Aphrodite Skylar James. A special thanks to degrassibear for helping me with my baby's middle name.**


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

No POV:

Adam broke the news to Eli while Clare finally got up from the gazebo and walked over to the house. She walked inside and found herself suddenly wanting to take a drive. The house was silent. But silence this loud only hurt her ears. She was being torn limb from limb.

Keys in hand, Clare ran out to her car and barreled out of the driveway at a rapid fast speed. Only one place came to mind that she wanted to visit. A place where no one would bother her; the cemetery.

Clare drove fast and careless; she was tired from all the crying and medical problems she has experienced earlier today. She was so tired she didn't even notice the red light approaching; she didn't notice the car coming out of nowhere. She didn't notice the impact; what she did notice was the sharp pain in her stomach.

_Crash!_

"What do you mean Clare has filed for divorce?" Eli asked in a panic. Adam looked at his now even more broken friend and he hugged him tightly.

"I'm sure it's just pregnancy hormones, Eli." Adam said trying to soothe his friend.

Eli cried while Adam tried to talk to him. Both of the friends were in the back bedroom talking when the doorbell rang. As expected Adam knew the divorce papers were coming.

Adam left the bedroom and walked to the front door. He opened it and saw a police officer.

"Is there a…" The officer looked down at his paper and then back up at Adam, "Mr. Goldsworthy here?" Adam looked at him confused and said,

"Eli! The cops are here!"

Eli rushed out of the bedroom and down the hall to the door. The officer gave Eli a weak smile and said,

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your wife was in an accident."

Clare's POV:

A bright light, a team of people, a large popping noise. Metal being cut. Where am i? Why does my stomach hurt so much?

I looked around at my surroundings and saw men with a large machine cutting my door open to my car. All of a sudden it hit me, I was in an accident.

The accident didn't bother nearly as bad until I realized why my stomach hurt. My baby! Once realization hit, I started to hit and kick the door, but for some reason I couldn't get their attention.

_Hit, kick, boom!_

Nothing. No one noticed that I was still alive. Maybe I wasn't being loud enough? I tried to kick the door once more until I heard one last snapping noise and I realized the door had finally been cut open and the paramedics had come to help.

They pulled me out of the car, and as I was getting in the ambulance, I suddenly felt dizzy and something wet between my legs. I looked down and saw a heap of clear liquid and blood between my legs. From the sight or maybe the loss of blood, I passed out; everything went black.

Eli's POV:

"What do you mean my wife was in an accident?" I yelled at the police officer in front of me. He looked at me like I was stupid and said,

"Your wife, Clare was in a car accident. It was a bad accident; she is being rushed to the hospital as we speak." That's all I needed to hear.

I ran from the door and grabbed the keys to Morty and ran out to my hearse. I left Adam there to make sure everyone else knew.

I didn't care about the speed limit. It was forty miles per hour, I was going ninety. I had to get there. I had to get to her, she needed me.

It took me less than 20 minutes to get the emergency room and immediately I ran inside and saw that there was doctor's and nurse's screaming "Code blue". I don't know what that means, but it can't be good.

I ran up to the nurse's station and said,

"I'm here for Clare Goldsworthy, she's my wife." I was nearly breathless while trying to speak. The nurse sitting at the desk looked at me and then at the chart and said,

"She is in emergency surgery son; you're going to have to wait." I felt weak in the knees. _She was in emergency surgery_. Those words stuck in my mind, and I fell even weaker. She was in this predicament because of me.

I don't know how it happened, but I felt weak trying to walk over to the waiting room and I ended up passing out on the way there. I think I must have hit my head because the world went black in an instant.

No POV:

While Clare was being rushed into surgery, Eli was being treated for a minor head trauma. He had bumped his head. He hit his head on the edge of a chair on the way down and passed out upon impact.

Adam on the other hand was waiting to hear from Eli. Eli had promised he would call Adam once he got to the hospital and tell him how Clare was. So far it had been two hours and no phone call. Adam grew more worried and he decided to go to the hospital and check it out for himself.

Adam drove quickly but not too much so he wouldn't hurt someone else or himself in the process. On the drive to the hospital, he called both Eli and Clare's parent to let them know about the accident. Of course both of the sets of parents said they would be right there.

Adam arrived at the hospital and asked the nurse where he could find the Goldsworthy's. He was told that Eli just had stiches put in on his forehead and Clare just got out of surgery. She had had her cervix repaired so she could save the baby. She was in the intensive care unit.

Adam found Eli's room and went in. He saw something unexpected when he arrived. Maybe Clare was right.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, yes I know a cliffhanger. Ok, so I am going to be busy this next week so I won't be able to update for a while, but this chapter is a good place to leave it off at. I am thinking at most five more chapters. Please enjoy! Five reviews and I might find the time to update this next week thank you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

No POV:

Adam found Eli's room and went in. He saw something unexpected when he arrived. Maybe Clare was right.

Adam stood in the doorway starring at his friend and his fiancé kissing. Immediately Adam felt anger and remorse. How could he and Clare be so stupid?

After Adam had collected his thoughts, he left the doorway without a peep and went back to the nurses' station. He told the nurse he was Clare's brother and needed to see her. The nurse gave him an odd look but eventually agreed to it.

While Adam was hurt and lost in a sea of emotions, Clare was laying in the ICU rubbing her stomach. She was to be on a full bed rest until the baby came in a few months.

Once Adam arrived in the ICU, he found Clare's private room and went in.

"Hey." Adam said to Clare as he walked over to her bed side. She looked at him and noticed his bloodshot eyes and sniffling nose.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Clare said concerned. She patted the edge of the bed and welcomed her only true friend into bed with her. Adam sighed and got into bed.

"I saw something bad and I don't know if I should tell you or not." Clare looked at Adam and immediately said,

"Tell me, you know you can tell me anything." Adam sighed and said,

"I saw Eli and Julia downstairs kissing." Adam looked at Clare and she started to cry. Her heart monitors were going off and she gasped for breath and said,

"I guess it's a good thing we are getting a divorce then." Not long after she said that the nurses came in and took care of Clare's monitors.

Eli's POV:

I was getting stitched up for a minor head wound when Julia came into the room. I looked at her and smiled slightly and she said,

"I'm only with Adam so I can get close to you again." I looked at her dumbfounded and said,

"I am married to Clare. I love her, not you." She looked at me and smirked before leaning down to my ear and whispering,

"Oh really? Well then why did you get so upset when you found out about Adam and me then? I know you still like me." She leaned closer and kissed my lips. I don't know what I was thinking, but something in me made me kiss her back.

Julia and I kissed for a few seconds before I realized it was Julia and not Clare. Oh my beautiful sweet _pregnant_ Clare.

Once I had pushed Julia off from me, I got up from the bed and went to go see my wife. She is the only reason I came here.

I found Clare's room after a few minutes and immediately I saw Clare and Adam talking and laying on the bed. I saw Adam whisper something to Clare and she broke down crying and the heart monitors went off. Before I knew it, her room was swarming with nurses and doctors. Adam was told to come outside. Now was the time to come clean about why I freaked out about the whole Julia situation.

Clare's POV:

My body was numb. I don't know if it was from being on all the medications or the news that was just broken to me. All I do know is that, I will divorce that son of a bitch and I will get full custody of my babies. Eli will never see Devin or our baby girl ever again.

Once the doctors and nurses left the room, I laid in bed starring at the ceiling. I sniffled every now and then. I was about to fall asleep when the door to my room burst open and in came Eli. I didn't have the energy to say anything to him, so I just stared at him with a lost blank expression. He looked at me and then to the ground. I looked closer at him and he had head stiches and what looked like a newly forming black eye.

"What the hell do you want?" I finally said to him. He looked at me and then to my stomach and finally at my left hand. I mentally sighed.

"I um came to see how my wife is doing." I looked at him appalled and said,

"We are getting a divorce you cheating stupid bastard!" he started to tear up and said,

"I heard, but why do you want to divorce me? I love you so much Clare." He was lying to me. This was like the first time I had met him. All a huge mistake.

"You are an idiot. You cheated with Julia downstairs today while I was getting surgery to save our daughters life. All you care about is that knifing little whore that you would happily leave me for. So here is your chance, go be free. Be with_ her!_" I screamed at him. I pressed the nurse's button and immediately they escorted him out and I was left to my misery; alone.

Adam's POV:

After I was out of the room and the nurses were fixing Clare up, Eli came running up. I guess opportunity arises because the next thing I remember doing is punching him in the face and walking away.

I made it to the elevator and pressed the button to go down stairs to the waiting hall to see if any of the parents were here yet. Once the elevator doors opened, I was engulfed in a tight hug by none other than Clare's mom. She smiled weakly at me and said quick thanks before running to Clare's room.

I know it's bad of me, but I couldn't wait to see Eli hurt as bad as Clare and I were. He and Julia truly do deserve each other, both pieces of shit. If Clare needs help raising those children, me and my beautiful now daughter Melody would be happy to help.

Once everything was okay at the hospital, I got up from the waiting chairs and went to my car and drove to my parents' house. I picked up the children and we all went home.

Once we got home and the kids were all in bed, I went into the living room to sit down and collect my thoughts. I was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Frustrated and still pissed, I stomped to the door and opened it. The person on the other side was unreal.

"Hello Adam."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a vague idea of Clare and Eli right now. But this mystery person at the door will tie things together for everything. I had to edit this chapter a lot to be able to make the person at the end fit. They were a request to add in the story by **_Iheartwhitechocolate__. _ **If you chose to review, please don't say the gender of the person or who it is, I want them to be a surprise in the next chapter. Okay, five reviews for an update. **


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Adam's POV:

Once we got home and the kids were all in bed, I went into the living room to sit down and collect my thoughts. I was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Frustrated and still pissed, I stomped to the door and opened it. The person on the other side was unreal.

"Hello Adam." I stood there looking at her with a lost expression and finally after starring for a moment, I finally said,

"Ali?" She smiled brightly at me and leaned in and hugged me tight. I was so confused at this point. Was I hallucinating?

"You're dead! This cannot be real!" I broke from her hug and I walked inside the house again and I gestured for her to come in. She entered the house and we both walked to the couch. We sat down and she said,

"I faked my death." This wasn't making any sense! I saw them burry her.

"That's just not possible!" She looked down at her hands and said,

"Let me explain, please." She pleaded to me, and all I could do was to sit back, calm down and listen. And so the story began.

Clare's POV:

Once Eli was escorted out of my room, immediately my mom and dad came running in and they looked at me and my mom started to sob. I was beat up badly, I had a black eye, broken bones, and I was fresh out of surgery. Nothing worse could come out of this.

"Clare, baby girl, is you alright?" My mother asked me. I let a tear slipped and said,

"I will be fine, but I am on full bed rest now until the baby comes." She nodded and looked at my dad who was just staring at me blankly.

"Daddy?" I whispered. He looked at me with a more thoughtful face and said,

"I thought I was going to lose my baby girl. You really scared me, Clare." I started to cry and both my parents came over and hugged me gently and they both sat down on the chairs next to my bed.

Time ticked by and my parents talked amongst themselves while I pretended to sleep. But really I was thinking about how Eli had cheated on me. He kissed that whore. I was nice to her! I just can't believe it!

I started to cry silently, well so I thought, and my mom must have noticed because she came over and kissed my head and said,

"Tell me what wrong baby girl is." I looked between my mom and dad and said,

"I can't tell you right now. I need to talk to Eli. Is he still in the hall?" I decided I needed to tell Eli to just leave and don't come back before I get out of the hospital. He hurt me so badly, there was not fixing it this time.

My mom and dad left the room and in came Eli. His eyes were puffy, but his face was filled with hope. I was about to crush all his hopes, his heart, just like he did to me.

"We are getting a divorce, Eli. We will not share custody because I do not want Devin and our baby girl around your girlfriend. We are done." Eli started to cry so hard he fell to the floor. I sighed and said,

"Why are you crying? I said to him in a slightly harsh tone. He looked up and gasped for breath and said,

"I can't believe we are divorcing. I love you more than anything." I huffed and said,

"You love Julia, not me. Just admit it and be moved out of my house when I get home." He stood up and walked over to my bed, and sat on the edge of it and said,

"Please let me explain." I really didn't want to hear it, but I guess I would have to.

"Okay, make it quick." He sighed in relief and started to explain the whole situation to me.

Adam's POV:

"I faked my death because K.C. threatens me. He said that if I didn't, Clare would be killed along with you, Eli, and Drew. I didn't have a choice." This didn't make sense. Who the hell did us burry then? It hit me. We kept the coffin closed; no one saw the body, _ever_.

"Where have you been then?" She looked at me with shame and said,

"I've been in New york going to college." This day had just gotten from weird to just plain fucked up!

Ali and I talked for a while longer and she told me that she just found out that K.C. was dead and when she learned all of this; it was safe for her to come home. I didn't really have the heart to tell her that Drew, her one true love was engaged to someone else. Some nice girl who he works with, Bianca. She is pregnant and they are expecting around Christmas time.

I guess I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize Ali say,

"Where's Drew, I can't wait to see him!" My heart broke. I took a sharp breath in and said,

"Ali, he is engaged to his co-worker and they are expecting a baby. I am so sorry." She looked at the ground then back to me. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was so broken. I got up and sat next to her and hugged her. She cried on my shoulder until the phone rang.

Eli's POV:

Clare said I could explain. Maybe this is a chance to get my wife to fall back in love with me! And so the story began.

"When I heard about the engagement with Adam and Julia, I wasn't interested in Julia, I was just remembering about when she cheated on me. How much it hurt. Adam seemed so happy, but something about Julia seemed off. So as suspicion came, I was right. When I found out you were in the hospital, I rushed over here. Julia came in her own car down here, and she didn't come to see if you or our baby was alright, she came down here to try and get me back. She kissed me, and for a minute, it made me forget about the problems with you and me. So I kissed her back. I have a concussion, and I am on pain killers, so I wasn't in the right state of mind. She said I still loved her. But in that moment of time, I realized, I only ever loved you, and only you."

By the time I was done with telling Clare, she was in tears and her arms her hugging herself tightly. She looked up at me and said,

"I'm sorry." I came closer to her and I kissed her fully on the lips and said,

"Please don't divorce me and take our babies away from me." She gasped for air and said,

"Never, we are in this together." Clare and I were about to kiss again when my parents came rushing in. They looked exhausted and anxious. Clare gave them a weak smile that assured them the baby was alright.

No POV:

Adam and Ali were talking and shedding tears in the living room when the phone rang.

_Ring, ring…_

Adam decided to not answer, let the machine pick up. What he heard made him suck in a sharp breath.

Clare and Eli were talking to both their parents when Adam called them; he said he had huge news and someone for them to see. He said he would be at the hospital in twenty minutes.

Time passed by, and Adam finally made it to the hospital and he and Ali ran to Clare's room. When they got there, Clare looked at them and said,

"This isn't a funny joke Adam, who is that!" And so the story began…again.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Okay, so who called, what was the phone call for? Why doesn't Clare believe it is Ali and not just some sick joke? Are my Eclare fans happy that the Eclare heart is being healed? All of the answers to these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Five reviews for an update. **


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

No POV:

Clare and Eli were talking to both their parents when Adam called them; he said he had huge news and someone for them to see. He said he would be at the hospital in twenty minutes.

Time passed by, and Adam finally made it to the hospital and he and Ali ran to Clare's room. When they got there, Clare looked at them and said,

"This isn't a funny joke Adam, who is that!" Adam looked at Clare with a quizzical look and said,

"Clare, you know who this is." Clare looked at him and then back to her dead best friend and said,

"No! You're dead!" Clare grabbed her head with her and ducked it down between her legs and started rocking back and forth. Eli saw her panic and rushed to her and cradled his very upset wife.

Ali looked at Clare and then back to Adam and she finally said,

"Clare, it's me. I promise." Clare was crying so hard she couldn't breathe. She gasped for breath and finally said,

"Prove it!" Ali looked at her and then said,

"No problem."

The room fell silent while Clare and Ali had a stare down and Ali finally said,

"I know exactly how to prove it." Before anyone knew it, Ali lifted up her skirt and parted her legs and turned her right leg out and pointed to a burn mark in the shape of a light bulb. Clare gasped and said,

"How?" Ali sighed and the story she told Adam earlier began once more.

Clare's POV:

One thing after another. I swear my life should be on a day-time talk show. I am so screwed up, my life is a jumbled up mess, and all I wanted to do is see my baby.

"Adam?" I said to him in a light whispering tone. He looked at me from across the room and got up and walked over to my bed. He sat on the edge and said,

"Yes, Clare?" I smiled a little at him and said,  
"I want to see Devin." He sighed a little and said,

"He's down stairs with the adults; I will go get him and Melody." I smiled and smacked a sleeping Eli's arm. He shot up from the other side of the hospital bed and said,

"What, huh? I'm awake? Is it time?" He rubbed his very confused head and I giggled before saying,

"They're bringing Devin up! I'm excited to see my baby!" Eli chuckled and said,

"I'm excited too."

While we waited for the children to arrive, I realized Ali didn't know about the new baby or about Melody.

"Ali!" I yelled across the room suddenly. She was slightly asleep, so she shot up from the floor and hit her head on the doorknob. I laughed and said,

"I'm sorry; I just wanted you to meet someone." She looked at me confused and said,

"What?" I gestured for her to come over to my bed and she walked over and I said,

"Ali..." I took her hand and I put it on my growing stomach "I would like for you to meet me and Eli's daughter." Ali shrieked and said,

"What's her name?" we hadn't come up with a name yet.

"Elijah and I hadn't come up with a name yet." Eli scowled at me for using his whole name and said,

"How about we name her Eli junior." I gave him an "Are you stupid" look and he just chuckled and said,

"How about I let you two hens name her." Ali and I both smiled wide and she said,

"Can I stay with you guys for a week or two and we can get acquainted better while I look for an apartment around here to move into?" I looked at Eli and he nodded and all four of us hugged.

Ali's POV:

I cannot believe Clare is having another baby! Wow, things certainly have changed since I "died".

After a few hours if talking to Clare, I left the hospital, and I went with Adam to the house, and he said I could share his room. Since he and I were always good friends, I immediately agreed.

He made up his large bed, with clean sheets and a fresh blanket and we both crawled in. I took the left side, and he took the right. A few minutes after we went to bed, Adam whispered,

"I'm really glad you're back, Ali." I turned around and kissed his cheek before falling into a deep slumber.

No POV: One month later.

Clare has been home for a few weeks now, and she and Eli are going stronger than ever. He is taking care of her like she is a goddess. Today is her one month check up from the doctor, and she will find out something she has been desperate to know for weeks.

While Clare was getting ready to go to the doctor's, Adam and Ali were in his bedroom with the door closed. After Ali reappeared, she and Adam had gotten oddly close to each other. Ali really made no attempt to move out of the house, and no one has complained. She has however gotten a job as a secretary at Clare's parent's law firm as a secretary. She did all the filing and part-time paralegal. It paid the bills.

Eli and Clare left to go to the doctor's office. Eli carried Clare out of the house to his hearse, even though Clare objected and wanted to walk.

The drive to the doctor's office only took a few minutes, and Clare and Eli took the time to enjoy the silence and hold hands. Every once in a while Eli would make a snarky comment and Clare would let out a light laugh and punch him on the arm. Things seemed to get back to normal.

Clare's POV:

We got to the doctor's office early, but not super early, so Eli and I decided to just go on in. As usual, Eli picked me up and carried me into the building and set me down while he signed me in. People starred at me like I was mutant every time Eli picked me up and carried me somewhere outside of the house. I wasn't really embarrassed, I just felt like I was truly loved.

We waited in the waiting room for about ten minutes until we got called into the back. Eli carried me, and we were directed to a room. I got put on an exam table, and told to put on the paper gown. Eli helped and a few minutes later the doctor came in and the appointment really started.

"I bet you are excited for this appointment, Clare." The doctor said,

I smiled wide and nodded. Eli didn't know what the appointment was for; he just thought it was a regular appointment. Well if all went well, it would be a very special appointment to me.

"Can you please put your leg on here please?" I did as the doctor said, and she started to poke me down there. The whole exam took about ten to fifteen minutes, and when she was done, she looked up at me with a sly smile and said,

"All's good to go. You are free to go and have _fun_." I laughed and thanked her before getting up and dressing. Eli was confused the whole time. I didn't blame him.

Once we were done at the doctor's office, Eli and I went to lunch, and he took me home. Ali and Adam were out with the kids, and it was just Eli and me.

Eli went into the bedroom with me in his arms, and he said he was going to go grab a bath. Now was the opportunity. I was cleared to finally have sex with my husband again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on updates, I am having a really rough time in my personal life and can't find the time to write. I felt like I needed to write, so this chapter came along. It was time for a time leap in the story. About two to three more chapters and then the end will be up. This chapter wasn't really a cliffhanger, but next chapter will have more of Ali and Adam in it and of course the children. And it will have the name of the baby in it! Okay, five reviews for an update please.**


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

No POV:

After a raging night of passionate sex, Clare and Eli finally felt connected again. It was like the night they first had after they been together since they found out she was pregnant. Hot and passionate.

One month later:

"Eli!" Clare shouted through the house. Today she decided to practice to see if Eli can handle an emergency if she suddenly went into labor. Eli rushed through the bedroom door and ran over to Clare and tripped over the rug next to the bed before saying,

"What? Oh god, is it time?" Clare laughed and said,

"No, I just wanted to make sure you can handle an emergency if I do go into labor suddenly." Eli starred in shock and said,

"So this was just a test?" Clare started to laugh hysterically and held onto her enormous belly before gasping out,

"Yes, but I wanted to make sure you can handle me going into labor." Eli looked at Clare and then back at the ground he was half lying on since he tripped and face planted on a few minutes ago.

"I am so going to get you back for this Edwards. You won't know when, you won't know where, but you will know it is coming soon." With that said and done, Eli left the room in a hurry and Clare sat in shock before starting to chuckle again.

Clare's POV: Two days later: (Clare is nine months pregnant)

I was sitting on the porch eating a bowl of cocoa puffs when suddenly I felt something wet between my legs. I got up in a hurry from the old rocking chair I was sitting in and I looked in-between my legs. The liquid looked like my water had broken, but I didn't feel wet. My bottom legs were wet, but my panties were dry. I was thoroughly confused.

I got down on to the old porch and I looked at the chair from the ground-level and saw a water gun attached to a water balloon that had been broken open. The guns trigger was taped down and the balloon was being filled rapidly from the pressure of the gun. Someone had rigged up a contraption to make me think I was going into labor. Who the hell would do that?

While I was pondering the answer, the name _Eli _popped into my head. Oh he is one serious weirdo to come up with something so odd. However, it was creative and different. And in a way it had something to do with the baby, so I wasn't going to bust him, I was just going to get him back. Now the only question is when am I going to strike?

Eli's POV:

I watched from the window as Clare investigated the scene of the crime. I and Adam were laughing hysterically as she crawled all over the ground trying to figure out what had truly happened. When she finally noticed, she got up off the ground after a great deal of work trying and she pulled out her phone. She turned in the opposite direction of the window and dialed a random number and proceeded to talk for a few minutes while Adam and I talked about what was going on out there now.

"Hey, Clare." I said as I snuck up behind Clare and I wrapped my hands around her growing belly. She was already nine months and her due date was two-days ago.

"Hey, Eli. What are you doing?" I looked at her and kissed the back of her neck and said,

"Nothing, I am just wondering if you wanted to go out and eat tonight for a last hoorah before the baby comes. Maybe we can come up with baby names, like we did with Devin?" Clare sighed and said,

"Sure, can we go for Italian though; I am hungry for lasagna and fettuccini." I chuckled and said sure before I released Clare and went back into the bedroom so I could get started on getting ready to go out.

Adam's POV:

"So, Ali…" I said looking down at my hands and then back up at her radiant face. She smiled and said,

"Yes, Adam?" I almost died, her beauty is daunting.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" She smiled and said,

"Yes, of course Adam." She hugged me quickly and she went into the kitchen to grab a drink while I dug through my drawer until I found what I had been looking for.

One hour later:

I was finished getting ready to take Ali to dinner, I had showered, and put on a new shirt with a new tie. I walked out of the bathroom and into the children's room. I know tonight is important to Eli and Clare to spend time together alone, so I decided to take the kids along with Ali and me. I think them being there will only make the whole night even more special.

"Devin, Melody?" I said as I entered their bedroom. I looked around the room until I saw the closet light on and the door shut. Curiosity got the best of me, and I walked over to the closet and I gently turned the knob and I peeked inside to see what the kids were doing. What I saw were the two young children petting a small dirty looking puppy. I opened the closed the closet door fully and said in a stern voice,

"What is going on in here?" Melody yelped and Devin screamed and fell backwards and hit his little head on the wall. While all of this was going on, the tiny puppy ran out of the room and into the hall down to Eli and Clare's room.

"Uncle Adam. Um, hi!" Devin said in a chipper voice while rubbing the back of his head. I laughed a little to myself and said,

"Melody, Devin, tell me what was going on in here." Melody sighed a little and said,

"I found a puppy today while Devin and I were playing in Grandma Helen's flower garden, it looked so hungry and lost, that I decided to bring him home. I'm sorry daddy." I sighed and leaned down and picked Melody up off the floor and hugged her. After a moment, I picked up Devin and hugged him as well and I ran out of the room to find our new member of the family. I think it's best to sometimes let kids be kids and have a pet.

"Here puppy, puppy!" I said as chipper as I could as I wandered down the hall looking for the dog. As I grew closer to Clare and Eli's room, I noticed the light was on and the door was cracked. I didn't bother to knock, I just went right in. I spotted the puppy sitting on the plush white rug in the middle of the room. I rushed over to grab him when I heard suddenly,

"Oh, Eli, h-harder." I froze in my spot and turned pasty white. I turned to where the voice of Clare was coming from and instantly I saw Eli rubbing Clare's shoulder and her moaning. I laughed hysterically and ran to grab the dog. Why is everything in this house always sexual?

Ali's POV:

I finished with my shower and got dressed in a dark purple dress with flowers on the top of it. It fit me like a glove; Adam bought it for me a week ago when he saw me fawning over it when I was walking past it on the way to the grocery store.

When I was all ready to go, Adam and the kids were all dressed and we went outside to where I thought we would all pile into Adam's car. Much to my surprise there was a white limo and raised pedal leading a pathway to the car. What is this night going to bring?

* * *

**A/N: Well, I have updated! Okay, to start off, I am not going to be told my excuses are retarded. I didn't want to tell y'all the real reason why I was truly not updating, but since so many people are being mean to me and messaging me, I will tell you. As most of you know, I am VERY PREGNANT! When I stopped writing this story it was because I was fighting for custody of my unborn daughter; Aphrodite. I now have full custody and I am moving soon and hopefully I will be able to finally finish this story. I am going to say two more chapters until the big finale, but I cannot be too sure. I am so grateful for all of you, especially **_**degrassibear**_**, she is so amazing, and she supports me and is an amazing friend. So, thank you so much for being there, I appreciate it so much! And for the rest of you, thank you, I love all of you and if it weren't for **_**degrassilover1011**_** and everyone else, I wouldn't still be writing. Thanks! Okay, please give me five reviews and I will try to update within a week or two. Thank you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

Eli's POV:

Clare and I made our way out of the house and while we were getting ready to get inside the town car I ordered, Clare and I paused and watched Adam and Ali's very romantic scene unfold before us. The limo and the flowers and Devin and Melody all dressed up; it was a fantasy.

Clare didn't want to ruin their perfect night, so we quickly walked across the yard and into the simple black town car. Once we were inside, I instructed the driver on where to go, and he said he would have us there in a jiffy.

The ride to the restaurant only took a few minutes and the whole time Clare had her tongue down my throat. We kissed until we were out of breath. I am so glad we finally made up, Clare is something special.

At the restaurant:

"So Clare, what do you want to name our baby girl?" Clare was looking at the menu and then back to me and she finally said,

"I'm not sure; I want something different, something original." I looked down at my own menu and then back up at Clare and I finally said,

"How about you chose the first name and I will choose the middle name?" Clare smiled and nodded and looked back at her menu.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until the waiter came over and said,

"What can I get for you guys tonight?" I wasn't looking at him; I was too engulfed in thought to think. When I finally looked up at the guy I saw Drew Torres.

Clare jumped up from her seat and attacked Drew in a bone-crushing hug. I sat back and waited my turn for a simple man-hug. Once they separated, I got up and hugged Drew with one arm and sat back down across Clare.

"Drew! How is it going?" Clare smiled brightly at him and he smiled back at her and then to me before saying,

"It's going good; Bianca had the baby a few weeks ago." Clare's face lit up and she said,

"What did you name um, him?" Drew smiled at her and said,

"Drew jr." The conversation between them went on for a few minutes until the manager came over and told Drew to get back to work. I chuckled and ordered spinach and sausage lasagna while Clare ordered fettuccini and chicken parmesan and lasagna. Some things never change.

Adam's POV:

Ali's eyes lit up the moment she saw the limo I had ordered for us. She looked absolutely radiant in her dress I had purchased for her just a few short weeks ago. The moment she saw the dress in the shop window, her dark eyes shined and she touched the glass on the outside window. She knew she couldn't afford it, so she looked at it once more before walking off with a short sigh and into the grocery store to get food to make for a nice dinner with Melody. Oh how Ali adored my daughter Melody.

The ride to the restaurant was short, so Ali and I held hands slightly while the two children bounced up and down on the free-ranging seats in the white-stretch limo. I figure if you're going to get a limo, might as well go the full nine-yards.

At the restaurant:

Once we got inside the fancy Mexican restaurant, Ali and I and the kids we seated and we all ordered a huge platter of chili and chips as an appetizer.

"So, Ali." I started to say, but I suddenly got nervous. I think Melody noticed this and she looked over at Ali and said,

"Would you like to have the honor of being my new mommy?" I starred in shock at my young daughter. How did she know I wanted to ask Ali that? Immediately after Melody asked that though, Ali got up from her seat and left the table. I let a small tear slip and I grabbed the two kids and walked outside to the limo. I got inside and waited a few minutes for Ali to return. She never did.

Clare's POV:

After Drew left to go fill me and Eli's orders, I immediately said,

"I picked a name." Eli's face lit up and he said,

"Well, don't leave me hanging, what will it be?" I smiled and said,

"I love the name Connie." Eli smiled wide and said,

"It's classic and tasteful; I think it will be perfect for our baby girl." I grinned and said,

"Now it's your turn to pick a middle name." Eli smiled and said,

"I know the perfect middle name for Connie, how about Lyra?" I smiled and said,

"I love it; it is so unique and original. Connie Lyra Goldsworthy it is." We both leaned forward across the table and we kissed over the table.

About twenty minutes passed and Eli and I finally got our food. I had three plates of heaping food, and I immediately dove into the chicken parmesan. I took a huge bite and I smiled at Eli and said,

"Yum, you have got to try this, the chicken is so good!" Eli chuckled because my mouth was full when I spoke.

I stabbed a piece of chicken and I leaned forward and fed Eli a bite of my food. He was in the middle of chewing when my phone started to ring. I reached into my purse and fished out my phone. I unlocked the screen and answered it.

"Hello?" I said in an irritated voice. All I heard we heavy gasping and low-breathing. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Adam.

"Adam? Are you okay? Please talk to me!" I practically shouted at him through the phones receiver.

"Ali d-didn't accept m-my proposal." I sighed and said,

"Oh Adam, I am so sorry. Once Eli and I get home, you and me will cuddle and talk about this." Adam gasped for breath once more before saying,

"Please don't be too long, I have the kids, and I really need you." I sighed and said,

"We will be home in an hour." Adam said thanks and we both hung up. I looked across the table at Eli and I said,

"Ali turned him down." Eli didn't need to hear anymore before flagging Drew over and asking for to-go boxes.

No POV:

Clare and Eli got home in a timely matter, Adam was already there. He was locked up in Clare and Eli's room since Ali shared his room with him, it was the only place he had to be away from it all.

"Adam?" Clare said as she gently knocked on the door. The door creaked open and she walked inside. The room was pitch-black accept the moonlight that was coming in from the north side of the room. On the bed was Adam curled up in a ball. The whole bed was shaking with heavy sobs. Clare walked over to him and laid as close to him as she possibly could considering she had a huge belly.

Adam turned around in the bed and faced Clare. His face was puffy and red. Clare hugged him and said,

"I can't believe she would do this Adam." He choked back another sob and said,

"I am going to move out of here soon. I cannot stand seeing her, loving her and knowing I can't have her." Clare reached closer and hugged him with great force. He rested him head on Clare's stomach gently and listened to the baby's heartbeat. It seemed to soothe him to sleep.

Once Adam was asleep in Clare and Eli's bed, Clare left the room in an angry huff and went into Adam and Ali's room. She busted the door open and immediately saw Ali sobbing on the side of the bed. Clare walked over to her and said,

"I want you out of my house." With that said and done, Clare walked into the kitchen to heat back up her food when suddenly she felt an sharp pain and a flow of green-ish clear liquid seeped from between her legs. And so it began, she was having the baby for real this time.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get five reviews on the last chapter. I almost cried. Well I have the final chapter all set to be written, I have the rough copy made, and I just need to write it up. Please if you want an update for the final chapter to this story and a side story possibly, please give me at least five reviews. Without them, I don't know if I will bother to write out the last chapter fully. I'm really emotional right now and I apologize for being rude last chapter, but people have been mean to me. I appreciate **_**My world of Eli**_** for being so nice and a great reviewer. Okay you guys, in the last chapter, Ali and Adam's relationship will be closer examined and Eli and Clare will have their baby. So much will happen in the last chapter, I am so excited to have it up for all of you. Remember five reviews and an update will be on its way. Thank you all for reading my long authors note . **

**P.S: if you read **_**Penpals, **_**I need another three reviews to add another chapter. Thank you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

No POV:

Once Adam was asleep in Clare and Eli's bed, Clare left the room in an angry huff and went into Adam and Ali's room. She busted the door open and immediately saw Ali sobbing on the side of the bed. Clare walked over to her and said,

"I want you out of my house." With that said and done, Clare walked into the kitchen to heat back up her food when suddenly she felt an sharp pain and a flow of green-ish clear liquid seeped from between her legs. And so it began, she was having the baby for real this time.

Clare gabbed her stomach and immediately screamed,

"Eli!" He walked into the kitchen casually and said,

"Very funny, I am not falling for another one of your pranks." Clare started to cry and said,

"Call nine-one-one you idiot! The baby is really coming this time!" Eli turned pasty white and said,

"Oh god, Clare, sit!" He grabbed a chair and sat her down while he grabbed the land line and dialed for an ambulance.

Within minutes, the sirens were heard throughout the neighborhood and Clare was placed into the blaring ambulance. Eli was allowed to come with her while she screamed in agony while the ride to the hospital took place.

Before the ambulance came, Eli woke Adam up and told him Clare was in labor. Despite Adam being broken hearted he got up from bed and collected the kids and drove to the hospital. The whole ride there he blasted his favorite sad songs. Something to make you feel a little better, he thought to himself.

Ali's POV:

Clare kicked me out! I have nowhere to go; I am now homeless while my ex-best friend was having her daughter. So much in one night went wrong. I didn't reject Adam, I went to go call my brother and tell him Adam proposed, that was all.

Tears freely fell down my face and I packed up the rest of my things and I wrote Adam and Clare both letters before leaving the room to go to my old beater of a car. It looks like my old clunker of a car is now my only abode from now on.

I packed up my car and I swiftly swiped a blanket and a pillow from Clare's lining closet and I made my way back to my car. I started the engine and I drove away. I drove fast a furiously, I drove to the beach. It was the only place I knew well enough to start over, and it wasn't too far from my big brother, just in case I had gotten into too big of trouble, he was about two miles away.

When I left Clare and Eli's house, I left my location in case of anything, but I know I wasn't wanted, so I just shut off my phone to preserve the battery and I climbed into the backseat of the car and I pulled out the blanket and pillow and tried to get comfortable in the tiny creviced of a car I have.

Clare's POV:

"Clare, I need you to push!" the doctor shouted at me and as he put my legs in the stirrups and got geared up for me to push my daughter out.

"I can't!" I screamed as beads of sweat poured down my forehead. Eli squeezed my hand gently and gave me a small smile and I started to push a little. The doctor got in delivering position and said,

"Okay, that was good, on the next contraction; I want you to push even harder." I started to cry and said,

"I can't do this!" An agonizing scream later another contraction came in a moment.

Adam's POV:

I could hear screams coming from Clare's room. I think that must be a good sign, says that Clare is pushing. I hope it won't be long, the kids are starting to get restless and even more tired than before.

While Clare was giving birth, I called all the relatives and told them all the news. Immediately both Clare's and Eli's sets of parents showed up for the arrival of the new baby. I know I should be excited that Clare is giving birth, but really all I can feel is the saddening pain that had settled on the deep cavity where my heart used to be.

"Adam!" I looked over to the swinging doors and saw Sav running towards me. Oh great, just fucking great. I got up from my seat and walked over to him and he said,

"Congratulations man!" I gave him a confused look and he said, "On the engagement." I broke down and cried again. Sav looked at me and said,

"What's wrong dude?" I choked back a sob and said,

"Ali didn't accept my proposal." Sav looked at me and then pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and disappeared through the doors again.

Really all I could think about was, _how could Ali be so cruel?_

Eli's POV:

The second huge contraction came and Clare grabbed onto me like there was no tomorrow. I think I felt a bone break in my hand when she squeezed it so fucking hard.

"Clare, just a few more pushes and it will all be over with." Clare glared at the doctor and she reluctantly pushed again. At this point Clare was crying so hard, the bed was shaking.

The doctor let Clare breathe for a moment and for a brief second, I leaned down and kissed Clare's sweaty forehead and whispered in her ear,

"Everything is going to be okay, you are doing just great." She looked up at me with venom in her eyes and said,

"You! You did this to me!" I was taken aback and said,

"I'm sorry?" she glared at me again and was about to speak when the doctor said,

"Okay, one more big push Clare!"

No POV:

Ali was laying wide-awake in her car starring out the sun roof at the moon. She focused on a star near the moon and closed her eyes and made a wish. She figured she had nothing else to lose, might as well make a meek wish.

Adam sat in the waiting room of the labor and delivery while he waited for the news of his niece to be born. It had been an hour since Sav appeared, and the more time had gone by, the more Adam grew confused about the whole situation. What did he mean be congratulations? She said no.

While the two star-crossed lovers were separated, Clare was giving her final push in the delivery room.

"Just one more, Clare. You're doing great." The doctor reassured. Clare glared at him with envy and said,

"One more and them I'm closing my legs!" Eli chuckled to himself at her stubbornness and rubbed her back gently while she struggled to push.

Sav called Ali and instantly he got her answering service. The message was new, she voiced echoed through the phone, it said,

"_Ali here, if this is Adam I am so sorry, I love you." _

Sav heard the message and then left a hefty voicemail for her to receive once she came back into reality and out of whatever hiding she currently was in.

"Whaaaa!" Screamed a new born as Clare pushed out one final push. She fell back onto the bed and the doctors and nurses swiftly took the dirty baby away to make sure everything with her is alright.

"Oh, Clare, she looks perfect." Eli beamed as he cut the embical cord. Clare gave him a weak smile and said,

"She is perfect, isn't she?"

Ali's POV:

It was getting late; I was starting to get tired. Before I decided to go to sleep, I turned my phone back on and checked my messages. Immediately a voicemail message rang through. I entered my password and I heard Sav's stern voice ring through my phone speaker. All I heard from the lecturing speech was,

"_Adam thinks you don't love him._" I felt my heart crack. How could he think that? I love him and Melody more than the world; I want to be her mommy and his wife. I have to go fix this.

I got into the driver's seat of the car and stepped on the gas. I had to get to the hospital fast. I cannot let Adam think I don't love him that is a load of bullshit.

Thirty-minutes later:

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and I ran into the large brick building. I checked the guide to which floor Clare would be on, and I ran up to the elevators. I pushed the button for the third floor and waited. God, why is this taking so long today?

Once I was on the third floor, I ran into the waiting room and instantly I saw Adam and both Clare and Eli's parents all sitting there anxiously waiting. I ran up to Adam and pulled him off his chair and kissed him hard on the mouth. When we pulled away I looked him in the eyes and said,

"I love you, I want to be Melody's mommy and more importantly I want to be your wife." Adam let a tear slip and he said,

"I thought you didn't love me." I sighed and said,

"I love you so much; it hurts when we are apart. Please, let me be in your life again." Adam grabbed me and kissed me again. In the middle of the kiss, Melody grabbed my leg and said,

"Hi new mommy!" I smiled and picked her up. This is my new life, my family.

Clare's POV:

Once Connie was all cleaned up and ready to be brought over, the doctor had me push out what they call "_After birth"._ Personally I think that hurts like a bitch, it burns when it comes out.

I was getting ready to push when the doctor suddenly gasped and said,

"We have a problem!" the doctor grabbed a scalpel from the tray next to him and I felt a sharp slicing pain near my lady parts. I let out a shriek of pain and said,

"What the hell is…?" I suddenly stopped talking and felt another contraction. How could that be possible, I already had the baby? I got ready to speak again when the doctor said,

"Push hard, Clare!" I sucked in a breath of air and pushed as hard as my frail body could do. A minute later I heard Eli say,

"Oh my god, is that another baby?" The doctor nodded and said,

"Meet your other daughter." Eli cut the cord again and I burst into tears. I looked at the doctor and said,

"I didn't know I was having twins." He starred at me and said,

"She was hiding behind her sister. It isn't uncommon at all." I sighed and said to Eli, we need another name.

He looked at the un-named baby and said, "How about Meghan Rose." I liked it so I nodded.

Once both babies were cleaned up, I had Eli bring in the families and instantly when they all saw two babies, in unison, they all said,

"I can't believe it."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, beautiful people! This is it, the story is complete! Wow, I am happy with it over all, you all made this story fun to write, and it was a joy to finish for you. I liked that I added the twist of Clare having twins at the end. It was something no one saw coming and it was something I had planned from the beginning. Well, I really hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Thank you all for your amazing support throughout the story and all the reviews/feedback. I have a side story to this, and it should be up in a week or two. Look out for it! Okay, please review the final chapter . Thanks!**


End file.
